Relearned
by katraj0908
Summary: This is about the daughter of Tris and Tobias. She's at school one day and she is kidnapped. I think there's another story out there like this and I really loved the idea, but so you know I'm not trying to steal the idea!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I'm not Veronica Roth. I don't think she is swamped with homework and is putting it off by writing stories on her amazing book. So yeah. I don't own Divergent. **

I don't know where I am. The last thing I remember was being at school, but now I'm in a cell? This can't be right. I need to get home to my parents. There's a knock on the door, okay I need to figure something out, like maybe who kidnapped me? Okay the boy here he's wearing all blue, that means, oh god. I'm in Erudite. That means. That means I must be meeting with Jeanine. My parents told me about her, how she tortured Divergent, but the factions came to an agreement that they wouldn't anymore, that they would come around so often and make sure she didn't. But here I am. Born to two Divergent parents. Tris and Tobias Eaton. I don't know how Divergent I am. I'm only 12, I still have 4 years until my testing day. But I guess they want to get an early start.

The guard who brought me from my cell tosses me into Jeanine's office. It's bare except for a desk, "Gemma! Good for you to join us!"

"Like I had a choice." I mumble.

"Ah, yes. Well, we just find it interesting that at 12 years old you are showing such strong Divergent traits! We wanted to see them for ourselves!"

"Who's we? There's only us and a guard here."

"Follow me." She doesn't immediately walk. She enters a code underneath her desk first and then the whole left side of her wall seperates from the center.

"What the hell?"

"Here we are! My lab! This is where you'll be spending a lot of your time Gemma, but soon you won't be called Gemma." She says with an evil smile.

"Wait, why not?" I ask.

"Because you won't remember your past life." Then all of a sudden I'm struck with a needle in the back of the neck. Some kind of serum I'm guessing. And everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up like any other day on the Erudite Compound, "Morning Jeanine!" I say to my step mother.

"Morning Jenny!" She replies. "Oh, don't forget, after your lesson today you have to meet me in my lab for your weekly testing, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't forget." I say with a smile. A smile. Ugh I hate testing, but I don't want to upset Jeanine, she's always been there for me and I mean the toturous testing is just once a week, I have to be brave for it.

I meet my tutor, Dr. George, at 8:30, I swear he wears more blue than anyone else on the Erudite Compound. "Jenny! How are you today? Are you ready to learn about the Factions?"

"Dr. George," I whine. "You already know I know everything about the Factions!"

"Fine then, name them and what they stand for!"

"Erudite, brains should be value above all. Abnegation, you should put others before yourself, Amity, show kindness to others, Candor, they see the world as black and white and wish for everyone to just tell the truth. And Dauntless." I say this faction with a little wish in my eyes. "Is the faction the values random acts of bravery."

Dr. George scoffs at that, "More life random acts of foolishness!" He looks down at his paper, "Good job Jenny, but I still want you to know more about some of the factions, okay?"

"Alright then."

"So, I've gotten permission from Jeanine to take you on day field trip today to all the factions!"

"No way, seriously?"

"Seriously! Okay so we're leaving right now for Abnegation where we're going to observe some community service work, okay?"

"Alright." When we get there this woman introduces herself as Natalie Prior and shows us around, how each different part of the facility runs and where it goes…huh, I guess people are wrong about the hoarding the Abnegation does. A man walks in and the woman, Natalie, introduces him as her husband, Andrew Prior.

"This is my husband, he's one of the leaders, he can probably answer any questions you have about this faction, I must be off, it was nice to meet you Jenny!" And she shakes my hand. I've never met an Abnegation who shakes hands.

"Jenny is it?" Andrew Prior asks.

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"I assume you are from Erudite, give your clothing, how did you get permission to come wandering the different compounds?"

"My step-mother, Jeanine said that I needed to learn more about the factions before the choosing ceremony, so my tutor and I are on a field trip, can you tell me what different opportunities people have to serve here?" He gives me all this different information on Abnegation and it sounds wonderful. I can almost imagine myself living here, helping others daily.

Dr. George and I move onto Candor where this woman tells me the truth about my outfit, I immediately know I don't want to go there. Then we go to Amity. One girl tries to give me a hug, a hug by a stranger? I don't think so! When we arrive to the Dauntless Compound, I'm not thinking much, I'm actually pretty tired, but when I look at the interior, it's beautiful. There aren't any railings and I'm kind of afraid of heights and of course I end up running straight into this one girl.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She shouts, then she looks at me. "Woah, Erudite in the house! What are you doing here?"

"Viewing the factions before I make my choice, I'm 16."

"Hey, I'm 16 as well. Maybe if you choose Dauntless we'll be in the same initiate class, but who knows? Oh hey! If you're hey if you're here to get to know the factions I can show you around a little."

"Ummm." I look at my tutor. He strugs, I know what that means _If you're okay with it, I'm okay with it._ Alright then.

So I view the whole of "the Pit" as she calls it. It's awesome. Then I look at my watch. "Oh crap! It's almost 1 o'clock!"

"So what do you have like a super early curfew or something?" The girl asks. She hasn't even told me her name and I haven't given her mine.

"No, I've got an appointment with my step-mother. Maybe I'll see you." I say with a smile.

"yeah, maybe." She says as I run away.


	3. Chapter 3

I meet Dr. George back where our car is parked, "We have to get back to Erudite Headquarters fast! I've got my appointment with Jeanine in an hour!"

We drive as fast as we can and I take the elevator, the elevator, I don't think I've taken the elevator since I can remember and get to Jeanine's office just in the nick of time!

"There you are Jenny! I was beginning to worry!" She says.

"No need to worry, I'm here!"

"Well as it is probably one of our last days of testing together I thought I'd make this one special, okay?"

"Okay." I say as I sit down on the metal table and feel the needle get plunged into my neck.

When I wake up, I'm not in Jeanine's lab, I'm walking around the city, I see all these different faces that I don't know who they belong to. Well there are one or two. There are those two from Abnegation Natalie and Andrew Prior, but there's also this short blond girl and tall, dark haired, dark blue eyed boy and then Jeanine is there. I feel like I've seen them, but I shake it away. I have to focus on the situation at hand. I'm trapped, trapped in a glass box and it's filling with water, I guess the people don't care in here, but I do. So as I start to panic, I do know that I can do one thing and that's break the glass. So I do, I kick it as hard as I can and I fall down. I'm done.

"Good job Jenny, you're all done. You're free to do whatever you choose for the rest of the day, as long as it stimulates the brain. I'll wake you for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow." Jeanine says.

"Sounds good." I know where I'm going to go. I'm going to go talk to Jeanine's friend Cara.

Here office isn't far away from Jeanine, they both have important jobs, while Jeanine works mostly with science, Cara works with education and without education, there wouldn't be any structure in society or so the Erudite believe. I knock on her door three times, "Come in." I walk in. "Jenny! How nice it is to see you! And what do I owe this honor?"

"I just wanted to swing by and say hello." I saw with a nervous smile on my lips.

"Sure you did." She always knows when I'm lying, I could never be Candor. "Now what is this about?"

"I just can't talk to Jeanine about this, about the Choosing Ceremony!"

"Well, technically, you can't talk to me about it either Jenny." She replies thoughtfully.

"I know, but you had a brother that transferred to Dauntless, right?"

She stiffens, "Right."

"What do you think about him now?"

"I love my brother, he was one of the smartest kids I know. So what I think is, I still love him, that even though he left, he is still spreading his knowledge other places."

I just nod. "Okay, you're a really great person, you know that, right?"

"I know," And just as I'm walking out the door, "And Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what you choose, I'll always love you."

"Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Divergent in any way. I'm not Veronica Roth…I was just about to say Veronica Mars. I'm not her either btw. **

I take a car with Jeanine and Dr. George to the Hub where the Choosing Ceremony will be taking place. I'm nervous, Jeanine has told me that I'm Divergent and that I have equal aptitude for multiple factions, but the only two I care about are Erudite and Dauntless. Erudite is where my family is, where Jeanine, Dr. George, and Cara are. But also I want to be myself and I think that Dauntless is where I can do that. So this morning I put on the darkest blue clothing that I owned, so that I could almost blend in.

We got there early. The reason? Erudite is in charge of the Choosing Ceremony this year, which means that Jeanine will be the one who will call the names of each initiate. She'll call my name. _Jenny Matthews. _I stand in line between two boys Jamie Megans-Amity and Tony Mason of Candor. I'm about halfway through, which is okay I guess. I see the girl that I met from the Dauntless Compound almost at the very beginning, she's lucky.

"Settle down!" Jeanine calls to the audience. It's pretty crowded, but not as crowded that everyone from all the factions came. "Today we are honoring the long tradition that every man and woman have the right to make a path in their life." _Five pre-chose paths if you ask me._ "Okay, so let the choosing begin! Erin Zair!" Jeanine calls.

This first person came from Candor and decided to stay in Candor, it seems like most people are deciding to stay in their faction, but I know that I won't so when Jeanine calls, "Jenny Matthews!" I walk up confidently, but then stop halfway when I see the look on her face, it's one I've never seen. It's a mean look I can't place, but I don't care, this is my choice. One of the first choices that I've ever been able to make in my life. I take the knife from her and slice my hand over the sizzling coals of Dauntless.

The room is silent. They all know that I'm Jeanine's step-daughter. I walk over towards the Dauntless initiates, it's then that I hear all the whispers, "She changed factions!" "Could it be because Erudite is losing control-" "No, probably just because she wanted to get out-"

"QUIET!" Jeanine yells. I can feel her glare on me, but I don't look up. She continues to call out the names. When she's finished, and she's dismissed all the Dauntless start running down the stairs.

"What are they doing?" A Candor girl to my right asks.

I just strug my shoulders in response and start running with them, we don't want to fall behind. That's when I remember how the Dauntless get from place to place.

"Oh no." I hear a boy behind me say. "We have to jump on the train don't we?" I just nod.

"Just watch the Dauntless borns and try to mimic them as best as we can I guess?" I say it like a question.

"Sounds good. One, two, three." We all start running. I grab the handle bar with all my might and slide myself in on my stomach, I see the other two do the same.

"Woo we did it!" The girl says.

"Looks like it, but I don't think out tests are over for today." I say.

"My name is Leah." The Candor girl says.

"Jenny." I reply.

The boy we talked to briefly says that his name is Matt. We talk for a little while, I know that it isn't that far from the Hub to get to Dauntless from my field with Dr. George yesterday, about 20 minutes. So when the Dauntless born start jumping off I see Leah hold out her hand. I take it unquestioningly and we both jump.

I land nearly unscathed, but some others aren't so lucky, one boy landed on his head and looks like he's going to have a bit more than a bruise there in the morning. I hear someone clear their throat.

"Hello. My name is Max and I am a Dauntless leader. To get into the Dauntless Compound you will have to jump off of this rooftop."

"Wait, what?" This Amity girl says. Amity? "Is there something at the bottom?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I feel brave right now, independent ever since I left Jeanine, I step up first. Max steps out of the way. There has to be something at the bottom, I mean if there wasn't everyone at Dauntless would die, right? That's the only thing that makes my knees bend and feet leave the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter, still am not Veronica Roth, wish I could be. That would be awesome, because I saw some awesome pictures on her Twitter and I'm like I. Want. To. Be. Her. Ajfkeioaefip Hope you enjoy this. **

I feel the wind blowing past my long blond hair. And it's over too soon, I land on a net. A net. That's what was on the bottom? Awesome! I'll have to try this again, soon too. I see a bunch of hands reaching for me and I grab the closest one. It belongs to a man probably around his 40s, but what I notice is that he has the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen, well I mean everyone always tells me that I've got super dark blue eyes, but man these are dark blue eyes!

"Hmmm an Erudite, Tris you owe me a makeover!" A tall dark skinned woman yells.

"Whatever." A short blond woman mumbles.

"What's your name?" This man asks. I just look at him. "Think about it, you only get to choose once."

"Jenny." I reply.

"Make the announcement Six!"

"Righty-o Four," she turns around. "First jumper Jenny!" Then as my eyes adjust I see a crowd of Dauntless and they're all cheering, for me, just because I jumped first!

Then I hear, what I assume to be Leah falling from the sky. Everyone starts laughing. "Welcome to Dauntless." The three of them say.

When everyone is on solid ground again we start following Christina, Four, Six, and another person around their age.

"My name's Uriah!" The other man says. "Dauntless borns will follow Christina and I, I assume you don't need a tour of the place." I can hear a few snickers, then I see the Dauntless girl I met yesterday, she gives me a wave and a thumbs up. I reciprocate the gesture.

"Okay, okay. You guys do need a tour of the place. I'm Four, I usually work in the Control Room and this is Six, she usually works in the Tattoo Parlor, but for the next few weeks we will be your instructors." Four says.

"Four and Six, like the numbers?" Leah says. Oh god, she's one of those and I thought she was okay.

"Yes, like the numbers, do you have a problem with that?" Six asks.

"No, well it's just kinda weird."

"Well you'll find it isn't weird later during initiation." Then she continues with the tour, leaving us mystified. "We're about to enter the Pit…Yes the Pit, haha" After she hears some of us giggling. "Here you can buy almost anything from clothing, tattoos, yup just about anything." She then opens a set of doors dramatically and says, "Everyone. The Pit!"

We walk around for a bit before Four and Six take us up to show us the chasm. Four says, "There is a fine line between idiocy and bravery, one jump off this will end your life. It has been done before. You've been warned." He locks eyes with each and every one of us.

"Okay how about some dinner!" Six says. We follow our leaders to the cafeteria and are met with stomping and cheers. It makes me smile.

I sit with Leah and Matt, but we are also joined by an Abnegation girl and another Erudite that I don't remember ever seeing, but that doesn't surprise me, I never did get to socialize there.

"Soooo what are you names?" Leah asks.

"My name is Samantha, I'm from Abnegation."

"Really, we couldn't tell from the clothing you were wearing." Says Leah. Samantha turns beet red, I just look at her. "Oh did I say something mean, sorry. I guess I'm still trying to get out of the Candor funk. But it's really awesome to meet you Sam." She looks up at the nickname.

"Yeah nice to meet you." I say then turn to the Erudite boy. "I've never seen you at Erudite, so I'm Jenny, what's your name?"

"Chris."

It was then that Four and Six decided to join us. We all become silent. "Don't stop your conversation on our account, continue on.

"Alright," Leah begins. "Let's do an icebreaker. Say something about yourself, something that no one else would know! I'll start! I killed my turtle!"

"I didn't read the required amount of books I had to each week!" Chris says.

"I lied to my parents about almost everything once I turned 15." Matt says.

"I looked at myself in the mirror." Samantha says.

Now everyone looks at me. "Ummm my mom is Jeanine Matthews?" They all look stunned.

"So that's why everyone was freaking out when you picked Dauntless!" Leah says.

"Yeah, she's my stepmother." Just then the doors of the cafeteria slam open and a man with piercings all over and greasy black hair walks over to a table. Our table. He sits down across from me.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Six sighs, she obviously doesn't like this man. "This is Samantha, Leah, Matt, Chris, and Jenny."

"Oh, nice, we've got a good haul this year, huh?"

"I guess." Four and Six say at the same time.

"Well I think it's time to show our little initiates their dorms, what do you think Four?" Six says.

"Think that's a good idea Six." Four replies.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Divergent!**

"This is where you all will be staying for the next few weeks, the Dauntless born and Transfers will be staying in different dorms, but that doesn't mean you won't be ranked together." Six says.

"Woah, woah, woah. Ranked?" This kid named Noah asks.

Six looks at him, "Yes ranked. Initiates used to be ranked to see who got kicked out of Dauntless," she looks at our reactions, shocked as you can guess, "but now it's just to see in what order you will be a job. We don't want anymore factionless on the street." She finishes.

"With that being said." Four continues. "You will be expected in the training room at 8 o'clock, have a break for lunch, and then training ends at 6, then the rest of the day is yours to do with whatever you please. I suggest right now you should all get some sleep. You'll need it." Four leaves with Six.

"Well they don't seem too bad." I say.

"Are you kidding?" Leah cuts in. "Four looked like he could smash you with his bare hands!"

"Yeah, but I bet I could beat that Six girl in a fight." Noah says confidently.

"I wouldn't be overconfident Noah, she's been here for more than you've been alive probably." I say. "Do you think they're together?"

"Why else would people have number names?" Samantha says.

"Yeah kind of odd, but apparently we'll find out later why they're nick-named after numbers." Matt says.

"Yup." Leah says.

The guys and girls go their separate ways to get ready for bed. The Dauntless supplied us with clothes and toiletries to get ready, so I'm all decked in black though Leah says we're going shopping tomorrow.

"Shopping? I've never been shopping before." Samantha says.

"Stiff are you serious?" Leah says.

"I've barely been shopping either. My mom's personal assistants always went for me." I say.

"Ugh! You two are hopeless! Tomorrow after training we are all going shopping!"

"Fine by us."

We all find our ways to a bunk. I take one above Leah, but my head is right next to Samantha's. I think about home, I believe the others do too, because I can hear crying a few beds away. I'm sad too, but if I was that sad to leave my family, I would not have left. But I guess he/she is brave for doing so.

I think of Jeanine and what she is doing right now. Sleeping. Nothing stops her from sleeping. If she doesn't get enough sleep she doesn't function properly, so even though I left and she may have loved me, she will still be sleeping because she loves her work more. After that last thought, I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own Divergent. So I feel like this chapter is a little awkward, but I wanted to write it to show what everyone else thinks happened to Gemma/Jenny. Also that the wounds of Gemma's "death" still haven't healed.**

Tris POV

It would have been her Choosing Ceremony today. _Gemma_. I might have seen her from the roof if she was still alive. But how could she survive after being attacked by a factionless man from behind?

A witness says, no. A _Candor _witness says that she saw the man attack a little girl with blond hair walking by the factionless sector when all of a sudden a man attacked her. She must have been going to visit her grandparents.

There wouldn't have been a trial if the suspect had pleaded guilty, like he obviously should have since there was a witness, but he vehemently pleaded 'not guilty' over and over again. But it was decided before it began and he was shot right in the head.

Sometimes it's like Tobias can read my mind, "You're thinking about Gemma aren't you?"

"Yeah." I choke out.

"Me too." I look up at him and he actually has tears in his eyes, I've only seen Tobias cry on a number of occasions. Most of them having to do with Gemma.

"Let's get back to the apartment and just get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." But we don't get the chance, because the next thing we do is run right into Christina and Uriah coming back from the Dauntless born dorms.

"Hey you guys! How are the transfers! Probably nothing like the Dauntless borns, huh?" Uriah says, but then Christina nudges Uriah so he actually sees us. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I say.

Christina's inner Candor kicks in, "Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap, what's wrong?" I kind of just give her a look. The 'Gemma' look as I've come to call it.

"Oh my god. That's right." Christina says.

"What?" Uriah, not catching on.

"It would be Gemma's initiation year as well as Jennifer's!" Christina says. "How could I be so insensitive!" She just gives me a sad look.

"Aw man!" Uriah says. "I forgot, I mean how could I forget!? Daniel and her were such good friends!"

"Guys, we didn't expect anything from you, okay. Just drop it." Tobias says.

"Okay. Do you guys want to do anything tonight, like grab a beer?" Uriah says.

"I don't think so Uriah, we're kind of pooped. Rain check?" I say.

"Sure, we'll see you later."

"See yeah." Tobias leave hand in hand towards our apartment, we don't say anything, but we feel each other's emotions. Silent communication I guess you could call it.

When we get to the apartment I just flop down on the bed and start crying, knowing that I'll cry until I fall asleep and that once I fall asleep at least Tobias will still be there.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up at 7 AM. I'm used to getting up this early, but apparently no one else is, especially not Leah. I try to wake Leah up, but she just tells me she'll become factionless instead of getting up on time. So I go to the bathroom and change into some clothes. They're all too big. Of course. I expected them to be since I'm so tiny. I just brush my teeth and put my hair up, before I rush out the door to pick up some exercise clothes that actually fit. Basically all the shops are closed. Unless they sell clothing at the tattoo parlor, which I highly doubt. I run into Six there though, "Hey. Jenny isn't it?"

"Yeah, hey." I say back.

"What are you up to? Training isn't for another half hour and you already look out of breath."

"Look at what I'm wearing? I can't work out in these!" She sees that I'm swimming in the black fabric.

"Hmmmm follow me." I walk one step behind her to an apartment.

"Is this your apartment?"

"Yes and since you're about my size I'm going to let you borrow an outfit of mine for workout today and then you can buy your own tonight."

"Thanks Six." I told everyone she was nice.

She throws them to me and points to the bathroom, just as Four is coming out. Good thing he's dressed. "What the heck? Tr-Six? Why is there an initiate in our bedroom?"

"Relax, it isn't like last time." Last time? What? "She's tiny and the Dauntless clothes don't fit her so I offered to have her borrow some of mine. Okay Jenny go and change, don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

"Nope!" I change into the outfit and it fits perfectly. I come out of the bathroom and only Six is there.

"Okay so you've only got time to drop by the cafeteria and pick up a muffin so I'd be fast if I were you." Then she turns and leaves.

I go to the cafeteria and see my transfer friends, but before I reach them two people knock into me, "Hey!" I say. "Watch it!"

"Hey look it's the Erudite transfer girl I was telling you about Daniel!"

"Oh I see" He looks me up and down, doesn't take too long since I'm so short. The girl smacks him. "Hey!"

"You can't demoralize woman that way!"

"Jennifer!"

"You're name's Jennifer?"

"She never told you her name," Daniel says. "Typical."

"I wanted to be the mysterious Dauntless showing the overconfident Erudite around."

"Woah, woah. I am not overly confident. Did I sound overly confident? I was freaking out!" I say.

"Sure, sure." Jennifer says.

"Oh shoot! We're going to be late! We all are and just because our parents are the trainers doesn't mean—"

"No shit Daniel!" And then they're off.

That's when Leah comes up to me." Here I got you a muffin, we should probably run to the training room as well though, since we've only got 5 minutes."

"Thanks."

"Where did you get the clothes?" She asks. "Those weren't in our packs."

"The clothes that we got were way too big for me, I got up early to see if any stores were open so I could buy some more, but none were, but then I ran into Six who let me borrow an outfit."

"That's nice, maybe she'll be nice during training as well."

"Yeah, I doubt it." I say. We walking into the room a minute before 8, but all the other initiates are already there. There are guns on a table and targets lining the walls.

Four waits exactly until it's 8. "Everyone grab a gun, today you'll be learning how to shoot." I grab one and immediately feel at ease, but also a sort of panic. "Everyone watch Six as she demonstrates the proper technique on how to shoot a gun." _Breath in, breath out. Shoot. Don't forget about the recoil. _How did I know that? "Everyone got that? Go find a target."

I find a target in between Chris and Samantha. I see Chris go right into it, while Samantha is a little hesitant, I can see Six watching her anxiously. But then she fires and she falls backwards. I can't help but smile. I have to get started now. I look at my target, stand how they taught us, breath in, breath out. Shoot. Dead center.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still haven't done my homework and it's due in exactly 1hour and 25 minutes, that's procrastination for you. But I'm pretty sure Veronica Roth isn't procrastinating on Geography homework, lucky chick. So I'm going to have to say that I'm not Veronica Roth, sorry guys. I do not own Divergent. **

That's unrealistic, how could I have gotten the center of the target my first try. Both Samantha and Chris are looking at me, Six and Four have noticed that there isn't any activity in our area and they come by to check it out.

"Why am I not hearing any bullets hitting targets?" Four asks.

Samantha points at my targets, "Perhaps you should check out Jenny's target." So he does and sees the lone hole in the center.

"Show me Jenny." Four says.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it again."

"Show me!" Now everyone is watching.

I do the same thing I did before. Breath in. Breath out. Shoot. Dead center again, right where the other one was. "I don't know how I do it, not looking at anyone, just at the target. I've never used a gun in my life." Then I turn to look at my instructors. "Beginners luck?"

"There is no such thing as beginners luck." Six says. "Keep practicing!" Then they both keep moving. I keep practicing, but after I realize it really isn't beginners luck since I'm getting the center every single time I make a smiley face. Just when I finish Four and Six release us for lunch.

"After lunch we will be teaching you skills on how to fight that will come in useful when you fight each other in the coming days." Four says, then him and Six walk away.

"How'd you do it?" Leah asks, running up to me.

"Do what?" I act stupid.

"Don't play stupid, you know, hit the center of the target first go."

"I honestly don't know. I would say that I read up on how to do it in Erudite, but I really didn't Leah, I knew nothing on guns until today."

"Okay." And she just leaves it at that. I see Daniel and Jennifer at a table in the cafeteria, but I don't think it would be cool if I went up to see them, so I sit at a table with Leah, Samantha, Matt, and Chris, there are a few others in our initiate class, but I don't really know any of them. Just then I feel a poke on my shoulder. I turn.

"Hey Daniel." I say.

"Hey, mind if we sit." He says gesturing to him and Jennifer.

"Not at all, hey guys this is Jennifer and Daniel. I met Jennifer the day before the Choosing Ceremony, because my tutor was giving me a tour of the factions. Daniel, her friend. This is Samantha, Leah, Matt, and Chris. What are you guys up to?" I ask.

"Well just getting done with guns and everything tires you out."

"Oh yeah! We just did guns as well!" Matt says. "You should've seen Jenny!"

"Oh yeah, why? Did she almost shoot her own head?" Jennifer asks with an easy smile.

"What!? No!"

"She got the center of the target first try." Samantha says quietly.

"You did what?" Daniel asks.

"I hit the center of the target my first try, and I kept on doing it, so the rest of practice I just did designs on the target." I say.

"I've only known one other person to do that." He looks down, same with Jennifer, "But never mind, she's gone now." Hmm odd. But I leave it alone.

"Samantha is it?" Jennifer asks. Samantha just nods. "What you are eating is a hamburger, you're supposed to put this on it." Sliding her some ketchup. I hadn't even noticed she wasn't eating.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Chris asks.

"Never. Everything we ate in Abnegation was plain." Samantha simply says.

"Weird." Daniel says.

"Transfers! Let's go!" Four yells.

"Gotta run! See you later Jennifer, by Daniel." I smile and leave.

My friends and I walk into the training room to find punching bags set up. "Everyone find a punching bag while Four shows you some fighting moves." Six says.

Four shows us some moves, but I'm not even sure I'd be capable to move one of these bags if I pushed with all my might! I watch his stance, the way he moves. Hey, it worked for me with the guns right? Four and Six leave us to our own devices.

I'm thinking over what they just taught us. About all the different punches and kicks Four showed us. I know that I won't be able to do any damage to anyone here with those type of skills, so I do try a few of those, but I also experiment. I add in my knees and elbows, I do different combos. I feel the hairs behind my neck prickle, which can only mean that someone is watching me, I turn around and see that Six is watching me.

"I've never seen an Erudite like you." She says.

I don't respond.

"You know, Four was my instructor and he gave me advice to use my knees and elbows, because I was so tiny, but it seems like you've already figured it out. Good job." She continues moving on to correct Samantha's technique.

By the end of the day I'm exhausted, but the exhausted that makes me want to strive for more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys this chapter is really short it's just that it's kinda 10:30 and my parents are sleeping in the next room and they think I'm asleep and they hate it when I'm on my computer this late. Sooo yeah. I hope it isn't too bad considering. I don't think Veronica Roth has that problem. So I'm not Veronica Roth. Or owner of Divergent**

Like Samantha and I promised, we go shopping with Leah. BUT we drag Matt and Chris along just for good measure.

"Yay! I've never had a boy to do a makeover on!" Leah says.

"A makeover? What are you talking about? No one is giving me a makeover today." Chris says.

"Oh really? So you're just going to stay nerdy the rest of your life? Because I can tell you one thing. No nerdy guys get dates on the Dauntless Compound, only the edgy ones. So do you ever want to get laid?" Leah asks.

He stares at her, she already knows the answer to that one. "Alright then! Where to first? Ahh to get some clothes for Miss Samantha and Jenny!"

We walk over to a store that has rows and rows of clothes, shoes, and accessories. But everything is black. "Everything's black Leah."

"I know, isn't it great?!" I don't understand, you'd think she'd want more colors since she's obsessed with fashion. "Okay, so we need some workout clothes, some casual clothes, party clothes, shoes…then we need to find a makeup store." I stop listening after that, I'll just be Leah's personal Barbie doll. She puts me in all these silly outfits that I don't feel the least bit comfortable in, but when I find a few outfits that I actually like and wear one out, I feel more confident. We go to a makeup store. No one wore makeup in Erudite, it was seen as a distraction from the work people did.

"Okay, Jenny I'm just going to put a little liner and mascara—"

"You already know that I'm not pretty, why are you even trying?"

"Who says you aren't pretty? Have you seen your eyes with that hair? GOR-GEOUS! We just need to make them have more emotion, you know?"

"I guess." I reply. After she does this, I have to admit that I do look like a different person, that my eyes show more emotion and I like it. Right after I pay for my makeup and get out of the shop I run straight into Daniel and fall over.

"Oh my god, Jenny are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look up and smile at him.

"Hey, I was wondering, some of the Dauntless borns are getting together tomorrow night, would you want to come? I might be able to convince them to allow your transfer friends to come." He looks a bit nervous, my friends are almost to another store.

"I'd really love that Daniel." I start walking backwards as I wave goodbye almost running into a man holding very sharp knives, I turn beet red as he laughs. "Just tell me when and where, when you know ." I yell and run off towards my transfer friends.

I retreat to my friends. "So what was that about?" Matt asks.

"Nothing." I say too quickly and bite the inside of my cheek.

"You're lying, you're biting the inside of your cheek. That's your tell. Now spit it out." Matt says.

"He invited me to a party, he says it's Dauntless borns only, but he's going to try to let you guys in." I say the last part in a rush.

"I think that's amazing! He must really like you Jenny if he's willing to bend the rules for you!" Leah says.

"Hardly." I say, but I can't help wondering if it's true.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is kind of short, just an in betweenie, but I've got some news! I've finished the rough to the chapter where Tris and Tobias realize that Jenny is their daughter! I don't do rough's for my other chapters, so this one will hopefully be wayyyyy better than the rest. Okay so I'm still in Seattle, while my imaginary good friend Veronica Roth is probably in Chicago. I'm not Veronica Roth.**

We get back to the room. Exhausted. Well Sam, Matt, Chris, and I. For some reason shopping just makes Leah even more energized. I ended up getting some cute items, but I'm really just looking forward to breaking in my new workout clothes and shoes.

"Jenny what are you thinking about?" Matt asks.

"Oh, just about the clothes I got and the various shops in the Pit."

"That reminds me!" Chris cuts in, but then stops

"Reminds you…" I say.

"Um, I kinda want to get a tattoo."

"A tattoo. A tattoo of what?" Leah asks.

"I don't know, it's just that we're here now, right? I still feel like I'm in Erudite until I've altered myself enough to look like a Dauntless. You know?"

"I understand." I say. "But I don't know if I'm going to get a tattoo, I'll have to see, maybe tomorrow after fights if we don't get beat up too badly?"

"Sounds good." And everyone agrees.

As I settle into sleep I can't help but think about what tattoo I would get if I were to get one. It has to symbolize something. But I don't know what. I'm not a very deep person that has many things that need symbolizing in her life. I guess I'll just look through some book tomorrow and see where it takes me.

When I fall asleep I have a dream. At least I think they call it a dream. I've never had a dream. Jeanine always gave me this sleeping syrup that made me sleep, not dream. But during this dream I was hanging around the Pit trying to figure out what to do, I had three choices. I could go shopping, go get my nails done, or get my ears pierced. I decided that I wanted to get my ears pierced, so I'm walking through the Pit to get to the tattoo parlor that's also the piercing place and I run into a group of Dauntless borns. Jennifer and Daniel are among them.

"Daniel, Jennifer. Hey!" I say.

"Who are you?" They ask.

"It's me. Jenny." I say. How could my friends not know me? I keep walking towards the tattoo parlor and a woman at the counter with a hawk tattoo.

"Can I help you with something?" She says coolly.

"Umm, yeah. I wanted to get my ears pierced." I reply back nervously.

"Follow me." As I follow her to the back I pass Six working on a tattoo, right she said that she worked at the tattoo parlor here. "Sit down, I'm going to count to three and on three is when the needle is going to go in, okay?" I nod, I would've thought that I would have been able to pick what type of earring I got to wear, but I guess not. "One, Two, Three!"

I wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I kinda just realized that it is odd that the main character is Jenny and then she has a Dauntless friend named Jennifer, but I wasn't really thinking that Jenny's name was going to be Jenny, only Gemma when I was picking out Jennifer's name and by then I didn't want to change it. Thank you for all the reviews! Okay, so right now I am preparing for my school's lip dub and Veronica Roth isn't in high school, so she probably isn't in charge of a lip dub right now. So I'm not Veronica Roth **** the epic author of Divergent.**

I wake up with my ear hurting, but I think that's just a side-effect of the dream. When I wake up there's only another half house until I usually get up so I might as well go get ready now and walk around the compound for a while.

I don't know the Dauntless Compound very well and am still kind of uneasy about the no railings at certain points, but Daniel doesn't seem to mind, because he comes running next to me, "Hey Jenny."

"Oh, hey Daniel." I remember that this isn't a dream and he actually does remember me.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Ah, well. I'm just out for a morning job." He replies.

"A morning jog? Are you kidding?" He looks at me seriously. "We run so much in training and you're doing _extra_ running?" I'm flabberghasted.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I have to get in shape for Capture the Flag somehow."

"Capture the Flag? What's that?"

"Don't you know with all your Erudite knowledge?"

"Haha, real funny! Now what is it?"

"Just a traditional game played during initiation. Hope I'm on your team." He flashes me a wink and starts to run backwards, "Oh and by the way, my friends are alright with you bringing some transfer friends along to the party! It's going to be the last day of Session 1!"

I just smile and wave back, "Okay!" And I keep walking. I can't help but feel happy that I've been accepted into Dauntless so quickly. It's only been what, a day? And already I've been invited to a Dauntless party! I keep walking aimlessly around the Pit, looking at all the shops that my friends and I might've missed yesterday. None of them are open, Dauntless are late risers, but I just want to get an idea. When my watch says 7:30 I head up to the cafeteria to meet my friends.

"Hey where were you? When I woke up you were gone and I really wanted to tell you about my dream!" Leah says.

"Well I'm here now, you can tell me now." I say.

"First tell me where you were."

"Okay, well I woke up from a dream half an hour early so I decided to take a walk and I ran into Daniel, who said that we're all invited to a Dauntless party the last day of Session 1! Then I walked around the Pit" All my friends look stoked.

"Oh my gosh! You are amazing Jenny!" Samantha says.

I kind of look at her, looks like she's coming out of her shell, "Nah. I just make friends fast I guess. We should probably get going, I don't want Four and Six to get mad at us!"

We walk into the training room/fighting room before even Six and Four are there, so we just hang out on the floor talking some more. We haven't really socialized with the other transfers, but when they come strolling in I know why.

There is a boy and a girl holding hands, must be a couple. Don't really want to get associated with love birds. But then there's also a boy with a cocky air to him and comes gliding over to our group.

"So Jenny is it?"

"Um, yes? How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to tell you not to be so cocky." Coming from the guy with the cocky look on his face.

"Who said I was cocky?" I reply. "I'm actually scared to death. I've never fought anyone in my life."

"Well, it just seemed during practice yesterday you'd get an attitude. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I don't know, would we?" We glare at each other.

"Watch yourself."

"Whatever." After he walks away I turn to my group, "Who the hell is that kid?"

"That's Mark. He's from Candor, and his goons are Jeff and Veronica, they think beating people up is fun."

"Ah well, that explains a lot."

"Mhmm." Everyone says in unison. Just then Six and Four come striding in hand in hand. It makes me happy that they are together and get to train initiates together.

"Okay today we are going to be fighting. Here are you pairs."

Matt vs. Jeremy

Samantha vs. Katherine

Chris vs. Jeff

Jenny vs. Mark

Leah vs. Veronica

Ahh so the couple's name is Katherine and Jeremy, okay then. I think they're from Amity. Not sure. I'm kinda confused of everyone's old faction now since we all wear black.

"Okay. Matt. Jeremy, in the ring." Six shouts.

They sort of circle each other for a while, but then Jeremy makes a move, he knees Matt in the stomach, which gives him the advantage to punch Matt in the nose, but before Jeremy can do anything else Matt notices that Jeremy has his hands up too low, so he punches Jeremy underneath the chin and sweep kicks him, and kicks him in the stomach multiple times. When Jeremy tries to get up Matt gives him one hard punch and knocks him out.

The rest of the fights go down uneventfully, apparently Katherine is just as soft as Samantha, but Samantha has grown some balls since leaving Abnegation, so she wins. Chris and Jeff take a while, but I had faith in Chris and my faith turned out well because he ended up winning. Then it's my turn against Mark.

He comes in all confident of course. "You could always back out now, or beg for mercy. I might punch a little softer if you begged for mercy."

"Go to hell Mark." That's when he comes at me, but I'm expecting it, I was hoping on attacking first, but when he comes at me I step out of the way and elbow him in the back. I turn around just as he turns around, still trying to regain the wind he just lost, but still swings a lazy punch at me. I swim a good punch at his face. It doesn't faze him as much as I hoped it would, because he comes back and sweep kicks me.

"You aren't going to beat me. No one that looks like a 12 year old is going to beat me." He's looking over me, but I have to get up before he can do something really damaging. So I spring back onto my feet and kick him in the face. Then I kick him with my other foot, successfully knocking him out.

"You just got beat by a girl that looks like she's 12 you little fucker." And I walk out of the ring.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

**Okay, I've got to tell you guys that I'm seriously so excited for when Tris and Tobias realize that Jenny/Gemma is their daughter, like seriously it is the best reveal ever and it's just ahhhh! Sorry, fan girl moment. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy! Okay, so I've got college orientation a week and I think Veronica Roth has graduated college so that means she doesn't have to participate in college orientation. So yeah. Not Veronica Roth. Sorry to disappoint. **

I'm surprised to say the least. We never taught the initiates how to do that move and I've never. Never in all my years of being an initiate trainer seen a move like that and I've taught Dauntless and Transfers a like. The only person I've ever seen use that move was Gemma.

"Did you see that?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, that looks exactly like the move Gemma always used when she would fight for fun." I say with a little smile.

"And she'd always win." He smiles too.

"Of course. She was the daughter of the two Number 1 ranked initiates." We both start to laugh.

"Six and Four." He says.

"No matter what." We both twist our wedding bands that are engraved with _4+6 Forever _

Jenny/Gemma POV

Fights go along okay for the rest of Stage 1, I win them all, so of them are pretty close. This one I felt like my brain was about to turn into moosh, but another round I punched my opponent and she was out like a light. Sucks bro. I'm super tired and just looking forward to some sleep when all of a sudden bright lights fill the room, "Up! Get up!" The voice belongs to Six and I just look at her.

"Did you hear us Jenny? Get up! We're going on a field trip, get ready and be at the train tracks in 15 minutes. Don't be late." And with that Six, Four, and the crowd of Dauntless leave. I get dressed quickly and make my way to the tracks. When the transfers get to the tracks the Dauntless borns are already there. I spot Daniel.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, so this is what I was telling you about, Capture the Flag." He says.

"Oh gosh, is it really!?" I remark and then look at some boxes labeled "Paint guns" Never heard of it, but the name is self explanatory.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Four says. We all do and just as all the guns are handed out we here the train. "Everyone get on!"

Somehow getting onto a train comes much easier to me than the other transfers, so when I get on I help some of my friends get on. "Thanks Jenny, man you're good at that!"

"Eh, whatever."

A few minutes later Uriah, the Dauntless born trainer gets up to talk, "For those who don't know we are going to play a long standing tradition of Capture the Flag, for those who don't know the rules you can find out from your team mates when you reach solid ground later, but right now we're picking teams. I'll be team captain for one team and Christina will be for the other. Christina you want to pick first."

"It would be my pleasure. Transfers first!" She has to yell over the wind. She looks around and her eyes land on me, "Jenny!" I skip over to her. Uriah looks pissed, they must have heard how good my shooting skills were. Matt and Chris

"Mark!"

"Leah!"

"Jeremy!"

"Matt!"

"Veronica!"

"Chris!"

"Jeff!"

"Samantha!"

"So Katherine's with me." Uriah says. Alright. Now Dauntless borns, Christina flashes him a look, they must have already agreed to some arrangement. "My turn to go first."

"Jennifer!" Uriah yells.

"Are you freaking kidding me! That was not the plan!" She's infuriated.

"Ahhh come on, you know Jennifer's the best a Capture the Flag!"

"Whatever, Daniel!" Uriah looks upset now. They keeps splitting up the Dauntless borns, I don't know any of them, so I stop paying attention.

"Okay, you're group can get off first." Uriah says.

"Fine." Christina still looks mad and then looks over at Jennifer.

We get ready to jump and just as we do, someone trips me, I would have fallen if it wasn't for Daniel, I give him a slight smile and nod which he returns.

"Okay everyone get ready to jump, ready. Go!" We all jump. "Okay my little initiates." I want to see what members are with us. Just Four, I guess Six went in the other group. "This is where I won my first Capture the Flag, so I consider this the luckiest spot in the world. Now get to strategizing!"

The Dauntless borns are all for an offensive approach, while the Transfer are for a defensive approach and they are just arguing and arguing, but then I look over. We're all hanging by this carousel, but I look over and there's this think that I remember reading about. Called a Ferris Wheel. We can't do anything until we know where the other team is. I look over my shoulder, no one seems to notice me, so I walk away.

When I get there I look up, good thing I'm not afraid of heights because it is way taller than it looked from the carousel. I see a ladder and am on the third rung when I hear a voice behind me, "Whatcha doing Jenny?"

"Climbing the Ferris Wheel." I tell Daniel.

"Why?" I keep climbing and hear that he's climbing behind me.

"Because we can't do anything until we know where the other team is, right? We'll just be running around like chickens without their heads on!" We both start to laugh at that. We're quiet for a minute, not awkward quiet, but we're focused.

We get to a platform and look out, "Look there's our team." It looks like they're still arguing, but haven't come to a conclusion.

"Yeah, but no sign of the other team." I look up. "We have to climb higher.

"Higher? But Jenny! There isn't anymore ladder! You're just have to use the spokes of the Ferris Wheel!"

"Guess I'll have to take the risk."

"Wait a sec." He looks a bit nervous.

"Yeah?" Then he pulls me to him and give me a kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile."

"Then why didn't you?" And kiss him again. "I wish we could continue this, but we've got a game to win." I go and keep climbing. I hear him sigh.

We get to the top of the Ferris Wheel and I finally see it, glowing lights, "There, see it?"

"Yeah, we've got it! I'm soooo going to rub this in my dad's face!" Daniel says. I just start laughing.

"Okay start going down." When we finally reach the bottom we run back to base. There are still a few people left, but it looks like some people left for a search party.

"Hey! Guys! We know where they are!" Daniel says.

"What?" Four says. "How?"

"Jenny climbed the Ferris Wheel!" Daniel looks at me proudly and I blush, but what I don't expect is the weird look Four gives me.

"So what do you think we should do Jenny?" Christina asks.

"They're by the Pier, so I think that we should split into two. One group attacks and the other group tries to get the flag."

"Sounds good." Christina says. "Right Four?"

Four just nods. We split into the two groups, I'm in a group with Daniel, Christina, and that's really all I pay attention to. We go for the flag.

We hear a bunch of popping sounds, meaning that our group must have attacked the other side by now, I see the flag hanging in a tree, I know now that we're going to win, that this is our chance, I'm smaller than the others, so when we get there I tell Daniel he can get it and he says, "No way! You've earned this, here I'll give you a boost." He doesn't exactly give me a boost as much as picks me up.

We've won! My whole team surrounds me and we're all celebrating. Celebrating like I've never celebrated in Erudite! I'm still in Daniel's arms and I look into his chocolate eyes and I give him a kiss.

Some people stop celebrating to stare, like Jennifer, Samantha, Leah, Matt, Chris, and the members, but the others don't really care. He puts me down and we start walking hand in hand back to the trains, laughing.

When we get back to the trains Uriah, Christina, Four, and Six come and sit by Daniel and me.

"So you guys climbed the Ferris Wheel, huh?" Six asks.

"Yeah, well it was Jenny's idea, I just kind of followed her, because I was curious of where she was going." He blushes.

"But you followed me anyways. Give yourself credit. Yeah, we got to this platform, but we only saw our team and so we had to climb higher without a ladder and when we finally got to the top we saw the other team at one point I actually thought I was going to fall because one of the rungs seemed loose." I said.

"You never said that!" Daniel looks horrified.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" I look at him. He just shakes his head.

"Well did you guys know that my first game of Capture the Flag I actually climbed the Ferris Wheel and Four followed me?" Six says.

"No way!" Daniel says.

"It's true." Four says. "And for some reason no other initiate has been smart enough to do it again. Pansycakes."

"You said it! You said it!" Uriah screams.

"Dad…" Daniel says. "Pansycake is so 20 years ago."

"Shut up son before I call you a pansycake. You my boy are going to bring that word back or so help me I will make sure your rank sucks."

"Mhmm sure." He starts playing with a paint ball, but he ends up squishing it and it squirts in my face, we all start laughing and wipe it off my face and smear it on his face. Best night ever and I think even though the other team lost, they still enjoyed themselves as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, look two chapters in one day even though I should be working on a scholarship essay that's due tomorrow and another essay due for Geography. This is for you guys, because I love y'all so much! Reviews are much appreciated, they motivate me to write, like seriously. A lot. I'm not the fabulous Veronica Roth. **

"Okay initiates," Four says as we get off the train. "Tomorrow is the last day of Stage 1, now get some rest, you have about 3 hours before you need to be in your respective training rooms." Everyone starts mumbling and walking towards the dorms, I'm still holding onto Daniel's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says quietly.

"Bye." He gives me a kiss and turns away.

"Jenny's got herself a boyfriend and a Dauntless born at that!" Leah says.

"Oh stop! You're embarrassing me and I'm tired, let's talk about it in the morning."

"Are you serious, this is like a major, MAJOR thing! First initiate to get a guy?! No wonder he invited us to that party!"

"Party?" Christ says as he enters the room.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! It's in two days, well I guess tomorrow now. Daniel said it would take place in between the Stages."

"Okay then, well. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and I'm getting me-self some shut eye."

"You sound like a pirate."

"That's the point."

"Righty-oh, champ!" We all start laughing and fall asleep.

Tris POV

"Sad that you lost Tris?" Tobias asks with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up, of course I'm happy for you, the initiates did well." I look over at Uriah and he's just beaming. "Uriah what are you so happy about? We lost."

"Did you see my boy? Did you see him!?"

"Yeah he was hanging out with that new transfer Jenny."

"He's got a girlfriend! His first girlfriend! I'm so proud, the only thing that would make me prouder would be if he would start using the word 'pansycake' more." We all start laughing.

"Good for Daniel." I say. "He looked really happy with her and she look really happy with him, I can't believe she thought of the Ferris Wheel Four!"

"I know! First one in 20 years! We're going to have to watch out for that one."

"Definitely." We bid our goodbyes to Christina and Uriah then go back to our apartment.

Jenny/Gemma POV

I'm still eating my muffin when I walk into the training room at 8, when I look at what's to come I see knives on the table. I know that fighting is over. Thankfully. I'm so sore.

"Everyone grab some knives." Six says. Everyone runs over, I'd rather not get accidentially or purposely poked by a knife so I walk over and grab 5 knives like the rest of the initiates. "Okay watch me." I watch her whole movement the first time. The second time I watch her arms. The third I watch how her feet are positioned. "Okay everyone find a target!"

I find a target between Leah and Matt. I don't try and hit my target yet I just practice with the knife in my hand, practicing the stance and keeping my eyes on the target rather than on the people around me. When I finally feel like I have a good handle on the movement I let go of the blade. It spins and spins and almost sticks. I let out a sigh. Next time will be better.

By the 5th knife I use the blade sticks near the center of the target. I feel Dauntless. I look around and most people's blades haven't even stuck to the center of the target. Pathetic. But another hour passes and everyone blades have stuck to the target.

"This is awesome guys!" Six says. "And I thought I'd have to throw knives at your heads this year!" She chuckles.

"Why can't you now?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Usually throwing knives at initiates is just for punishment, but do you want to give it a try?"

Does she think I'll back down now? I start walking over to the target, all my friends have shocked looks on their faces. "No flinching! " Six says. The first knife is about an inch above my head. I look out straight and see Daniel through the glass. He's looking at me wide eyed and I just give him a smile and a wave.

"Are you done Jenny?" Four asks from the side.

"Nah! This is kinda fun!" I say with a smile on my face. Four and Six look at each other.

"Okay." This knife goes on the left side of my head, a little closer. Maybe half an inch. "Done yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you asked for it." I see a glint in her eye. And then I feel something wet trickle down my neck. My ear. She nicked my ear. She looks satisfied.

"What the hell?"

"Time for lunch! Here's a bandage Jenny!" Four and Six rush out of the room.

"Hey, you okay there?" Daniel comes up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"You know I had a friend who did the exact same thing once." He says.

"Oh yeah, who was it? Jennifer?"

"No my friend Gemma." He gets this sad look on his face and we sit down at the cafeteria table with Jennifer and some of my Transfer friends.

"You said had a friend named Gemma?" I ask tentatively.

"She was Four and Six's daughter, she would have been in our initiate class. She was our best friend." Gesturing to Jennifer and himself. "One day she just didn't end up on the same train as us to come home from school, we thought she might have gone to the Abnegation sector or stayed after school, but when we got back Six and Four asked where she was and she always told them where she was always. Later we learned that she was killed by a Factionless man." Both Jennifer and him look sad.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?" I ask.

"A few years ago. Even if she had survived, I probably wouldn't recognize her, I've basically blocked everything about her from mind. All of us have, we loved her so much. If she had lived she would definitely been ranked #1 in our initiate class."

"Poor Six and Four."

Someone clears their throat behind us, we look and see Four and Six behind us, Six looks sad, "Time to go Transfers." And both walk off without saying another word.

"Bye Daniel."

"Bye Jenny."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Divergent! I'm not as awesome as Veronica Roth. Though I am pretty awesome haha ;) Cheers everyone! Look 3 chapters in 1 day!**

It's just then that I remember. We don't have training anymore. This afternoon is devoted to Visiting Day. I wonder if Jeanine will visit me. I doubt it, she's probably disgusted that I chose this faction, which she considers the stupidest **(ha get it?) **of factions. But I go to the Pit anyways. Of course I'm shocked when I actually do see Jeanine. Everyone is standing a distance away from her, but I don't care about the stares that we receive I walk up to her.

"Hello Jeanine." She doesn't offer a hug or any type of affection.

"Hello Jenny, how are you? Is that a bruise on your cheek?" I see a flicker of worry, but it's gone in a second.

"Um, yeah. Dauntless initiation, the first state is physical. We fight each other, I got punched in the jaw. But I haven't lost a fight." I say with pride in my voice.

"Well that's good."

"Also, it was my stradegy that got us to win a Capture the Flag game."

"Also good. I'm proud of you." I'm shocked.

"What? You're proud? But I transferred to Dauntless!"

"You followed what your mind told you what it should do. Intelligent and strong willed." I take a minute to soak that in, so she doesn't hate me. I look over her shoulder and see Six and Four.

"Oh look there are my instructors, Four and Six!" They must hear their names because they come walking over. "Four. Six. This is Jeanine, my adoptive mother."

"We've met before." Six says.

"For real?" I ask.

"Yeah, a few times actually." Hmmm that's interesting.

"How is Jenny doing in initiation?" Jeanine asks.

"She's doing very well. She's ranked first." Four says.

"Of course she is. Jenny. You need to stop showing off all the time."

"It isn't like that Jeanine! Bye Four, bye Six!" We walk away. "I want to introduce you to some of my friends." I introduce her to my crowd and then Visiting Day is over.

"I've missed you Jenny." Jeanine says. "Erudite just isn't the same without you."

"I'm sorry I left, but I really do love it here, I feel like I belong, I even have a sort of boyfriend!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he helped me during the Capture the Flag game and we kind of bonded before that as well." I blush a little.

"Well." Jeanine turns. "Maybe I'll see you sometime soon." What job were you thinking of picking?"

"I'm not sure, maybe like an ambassador of sort, travel around the factions sometime? Depends on my rank. I could end up at the fence for all I know."

"Not likely with your rank." Jeanine gives me a smile and walks off.

I walk around the compound and find Daniel talking to this older kid. "Hey Jenny!" The kid behind him gives him this look.

"Hey! What are you up to?" I ask.

"We were just about to do a little initiation tradition. You in?" I look at him skeptically. "It requires leaving the compound."

"Well that is very Dauntless indeed! But we need members to get out!" I say.

"And that is where I come in." The older boy walks over. "Hi, I'm Joey, this kid's older brother."

"Ah I can see the resemblance." The look identical. "Both crazy!"

"Oh shut up!" Daniel pulls me into a hug. "So you coming? Did your family already leave?"

"Yeah, they left. And of course I'm coming!" We walk to the end of the corridor and up a ladder. "Why are we going this way?"

"Well the Dauntless leaders don't exactly endorse this." Joey says. He opens a hatch and I see sunlight. The Dauntless in front of us start running and we run after them towards a very tall building that appears to be uninhabited.

"Sooooo what are we doing her brother?" Daniel says.

"I'm not telling you! Now get in the elevator!"

"The elevators work?" A Dauntless born says.

"Of course! I fixed them so we didn't have to go up all those stairs."

"What floor."

"100." I say.

"How do you know that?"

"We're Dauntless." I put it simply. I look around to see if I see anyone familiar and then I realize that Jennifer's here as well.

"Oh my god! You're here! How did you get invited?" Jennifer asks.

"I ran into Daniel while they were about to go up the hatch. He asked Joey if I could tag along." I say.

"Yup, I thought why not, she's probably more Dauntless than us anyways." He looks at me. God he's hot.

"Okay, okay. Stop looking all lovey dovey! We're at the top!" Jennifer says.

"Ugh!" The wind nearly topples me over. I take in my surroundings, you can see the whole city here. Amazing and beautiful.

I look over to see that Joey is busying himself with something and then I realize what it is. _Harnesses. _I look up and see a sturdy metal wire. Daniel must realize this at the same time because he says, "Oh, no." I just nod. But the Dauntless borns just make a line. Somehow, of course, I end up first in the initiate line. I get a clear view of seeing all the Dauntless Members doing crazy stunts, that do not look safe, I mean they look fun, but not for a first time. Then it's my turn.

"You ready smarty pants." Joey says. I glare at him.

"Of course hooligan." I smirk.

"Woah. Your girl has spunk, Daniel."

"Just the way I like her." I look over at him and he gives me a wink. I try putting on my harness by myself, but I am way too nervous. Joey helps me.

"It will be fine. I'll make sure this is super tight, unlike Daniels. I probably won't tighten Daniels enough and then he'll fall the 100 stories down and SPLAT! That's the end of it and you'll be guartenteed first place!" I look at him half horrified, half amused. "Ready? On three. One, two, three!"

I'm soaring. I feel so free of everything. I forget about initiation, about Jeanine, about my friends. I just think about the here and now and that here and now is looking around at the city around me and hearing the wind in my hears. That simple symphony. It's over too soon, suddenly I see figures on the ground and I know that the only way down is for me to fall into their arms. I have to trust them. Do I trust them? I don't even know them. But they are my future. No they are my faction and faction is before blood. So I unstrap myself and fall into their arms.

When I fall into their arms I hear them chant my name and give me high fives. One girl comes up to me and introduces herself as Celina, "Man, I thought that because you weren't Dauntless born you'd for sure be wetting your pants by now, but you barely made a peep coming down!"

"No way! That was probably the best time I've ever had in my life!" I saw. All of a sudden we hear a yell coming from above. Daniel. We all start laughing.

"Well you did better than Daniel! Uriah's son! Seriously? He screeched like that?" One Dauntless Member said.

"Hey I heard that on Uriah's first turn he screeched like a cat. We all start laughing and form a net for Daniel.

He rolls off, "Hey Jenny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from the Heaven that is the 100th floor of that building?"

I can't help but laugh, "Oh shut up, look Jennifer's coming." After everyone is on solid ground we run back to the Dauntless Compound and disperse. I stay with Jennifer and Daniel though.

"So you guys are coming to the party tomorrow, right?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, of course. When and where? I know that Leah is going to spend and eternity getting me ready!"

He laughs. "It starts at 8 and it's going to be at my Uncle Zeke's apartment. He's out of town for the week."

"And does he know that you guys are throwing a party in his apartment."

"He said I was allowed to use it for emergencies and this is definitely an emergency. Plus he always told us that when he was our age he was a total party animal so he can't hold anything against us."

"But it is his house." I say.

"Stop being a buzz kill." Jennifer says, but now seriously. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Well I better get going and inform the Transfers about the party." I give Daniel a quick kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." They both say.

I walk over to the table we usually sit at for dinner, they usually show up around this time and a minute later they do, "Jenny! Where have you been all day?" Leah asks.

"Oh I went out with some of the Dauntless borns and some members. I wanted to tell you that the party that I told you about is tomorrow at Daniel's uncle's at 8. Leah. I've reserved the whole day for you, we can get ready together, with Samantha of course.

"Yay!" Leah yells. "We are going to make you look fabulous for Daniel!"

"Oh, sure. But I let it go and we get on with our meal."


	16. Chapter 16

**God, is it bad that I love my own story so much. I just looked at the clock and it's like 6:30 and I still have an essay that I have to write bah! But I am going to write one more chapter for tonight! ONE MORE, then I have to get onto my essays! I'm not the amazing Veronica Roth!**

I go to bed early because I am absolutely exhausted, but get woken up early by Leah, "Wake up Jenny!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Leah? On our day off you decide it's a good idea to wake us up early?" I ask in a grumpy tone. I am not a morning person.

"Oh stop being so grumpy, you are going to thank me once you see what you look like and Daniel can't take his eyes off you!" I make a noise that sounds like a dying whale. She glares at me. "Don't think I won't drag you out of that bed!" She starts to walk over with a glass of water in her hands.

"Okay, okay. I'm up! What exactly do we have to do today that is going to require…" I look at my watch. "12 hours?"

"Well we have to get our hair cut, manicures and pedicures, shop for a new dress and shoes, oh and you should probably get some new under garments, since you're basically wearing granny panties, then we have to get facials, you see we can't get our nails done and then get our facials that would be impractical…" She goes off on a tangent. Sounds like a long day is ahead of me. I go to shake Samantha up.

"Samantha. Sam. Sam. Sammy. Sam-an-tha. SAMANTHA! WAKE UP!" God this girl sleeps like the dead! "Don't you leave me with this women so I have to shop with her by myself!" She just looks at me with misty eyes, nods and gets up. Her Abnegation side is coming out. Yes. Win for me.

I take a quick shower and put on the first things I see in my drawers, so I can get to the cafeteria as fast as I can. I grab and muffin, wave at Daniel and Jennifer, then leave to find Leah and Samantha by the tattoo parlor. "Good, you're here." She looks like she's ready to get down to business. Like this is the most important thing on earth. "First thing's first. Hair." I haven't gotten my hair cut in a while. Long and blond. I wonder what I could do with it.

I end up getting it layered. We get our nails done next, all jet black of course. Clothes next, I end up getting a skirt with a tube top and leather jacket, with wedge heels. I get some make up too. We stop by the lingerie store too and I grab a few cute numbers, back in Erudite I always thought it was weird that girls wanted to buy cute underwear, it's like who cares? But now I get it. Even if no one sees it, it makes me feel more confident. We get our facials next and when I look at my watch it's already 5. 5! Really? We go back to the dorms to get ready. I shower while Leah does Samantha's hair, I know that I'm next for this torture.

I put on my outfit and I have to admit I actually look pretty good. Leah tells me that I'm next. I sit down in her chair of torture. "What should I do with you?" She looks at me with a curious gaze.

"Please, please not the electric chair!"

"Oh shut up!" She grabs a hair brush. "Besides. That would fry your hair." We start to laugh. She ends up putting my hair in a high bun that has braids running through it. My make up is pretty simple, just some black eyeliner and silver eye shadow. Then we're done and it's 7:30. The boys walk in and are absolutely stunned. Samantha blushes. I don't think she's ever shown this much skin.

"So boys how do we look, acceptable for a Dauntless party?" She twirls. Matt nods. I think he has a crush on her.

Chris is just looking at Samantha, but she doesn't appear to be noticing. "Okay, well it's like 7:55, should we get moving? I'm not exactly sure where this place is. Do you?"

We walk around for a good 15 minutes before finding it. We knock, when no one answers we just walk in. We're welcomed by loud music _no wonder no one answered the door _I think. I look around to see if I can find Daniel and I do by where the makeshift bar is set up.

"Jenny!" He screams.

"Daniel!" He pulls me up into a hug.

"It's so awesome that you came! This is going to be the best party now! Now come on let's dance a little before Candor or Dauntless starts."

"Candor or Dauntless?" I give him a curious look.

"Truth or Dare?" He just receives a black stare from me. "Did you live in a hole your whole life?"

"No! Well, kind of? I didn't exactly go to school with you. I was home schooled. So I guess I never did get to hang out with kids my age."

"Well Candor or Dauntless is a game where if you pick Candor you have to answer a question about yourself, but if you pick Dauntless you have to do a stunt."

"What if you don't want to do it?" I ask.

"You take off an article of clothing."

"How many times have you played this?" I say with a smile.

"A fair number of times." He pulls me in tight when a good song comes on, we start jumping up and down. I pull him down to my height and give him a kiss. Not one that we share while playing paintball or saying goodbye after ziplining. This one is long and passionate. And PDA worthy.

I get a tap on my shoulder, so I break the kiss to see most people are sitting on the floor, I blush beet red. Jennifer is the one who tapped me, "So we are going to start Dauntless or Candor. Care to join us?"

"Of course." I say. Both Daniel and I sit down.

"So who wants to start?" Daniel says. No one offers. "Fine I'll start. Jennifer, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm not a wuss."

"Hmmm I dare you to ding-dong ditch at Four and Six's apartment!"

"Done. Who's going to come and watch?" Samantha raises her hand. Seriously? "Let's go Stiff."

"So what do you guys usually do between takes?" I ask.

"Play mini-games, but this one is going to be really quick. Their apartment is about 10 doors down." And sure enough Jennifer and Samantha come in out of breath.

"What happened?" Leah asks.

"Well we were about to knock, but then Four just opened the door so I ended up knocking on the door once, but then another time on his nose!" I can't help but laugh.

"Oh my god, you are so dead."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Fine. Jenny, Candor or Dauntless." Jennifer asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Daniel." _Yes, please. _"Without your shirt on." She gives me an evil grin.

"Fine." I stand up, take my jacket off and shirt off to reveal one of the bras that I bought today, I look over at Leah who looks proud, probably because she made me buy this bra. I look down at Daniel whose eyes are wide and I grab his hand. "Where's the bedroom?" I ask him. He leads me there.

He sits down on the bed, "So…"

"So."

"Have you ever played 7 minutes in Heaven?"

"Nope." And I go over to him and straddle him, my lips find his and we start making out. My hand are around his neck while his hands are on my hips. I realize the position I'm in is pretty scandalous, since I'm kind of wearing risqué underwear and a skirt. And straddling a guy.

My hands inch up into his hair. While his hands inch up my sides, I know that he won't try anything here. I take my tongue a lick his bottom lip and we start frenching. After a bit of that he lifts me up and starts kissing a trail from my mouth down to the top of my bra and back. "2 minutes!" Someone yells.

We look at each other, smile and at the same time yell, "UNGH!" We hear everyone rush to the door then. "Okay, I'm going to push you against the door, alright?" I see a little twinkle in his eyes.

"That will make them go crazy." I say.

"Them and me too." He does it and we start making out again, god I've never felt this euphoria before.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ZERO" They open the door the find us in the same position. Me with my legs wrapped around Daniels waist.

"Oh come on guys! Five more minutes?" Just then someone comes barging into the room.

"Oi! Zeke said no more than 10 people!" It's Uriah, but Six, Christina, Four, and another man I don't know are with him as well. They all stop when they see what position we're in. Awkward. I unhook myself from around Daniel's waist.

Four asks, "So Daniel, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yup." Daniel looks a little red.

"And Jenny, what was your dare?" Six asks.

"Jennifer go pissed at me and made me play 7 minutes with Daniel without a shirt on."

"Made you!" Daniel say. I just smirk at him.

"That's my boy, not being a pansycake." Uriah says.

"Dad. Not in front of my friends." Daniel says. I just giggle.

"Okay, well even though it looks like you just started your little game. I think it would be best if you got best to the dorms since you have a big day ahead of you!" Four says.

"That's right Phase 2!" Uriah says.

Everyone files out, Daniel and I are the last one after I put my shirt and jack back on he walks me back to my dorm.

"Thanks for tonight Daniel, I had a lot of fun." I say.

"Really? So I'm not a bad kisser?"

"What? I bet girls have told you that you were a good kisser before." I can't meet his eyes. "I don't have any experience."

"You think I have a lot of experience?"

"Well, yeah. You're gorgeous." Now I look at him.

"No Jenny, you were only the second girl I've ever kissed." He says.

"Who was the first?" I ask.

"Gemma." I'm starting to feel a little jealous of this Gemma girl, which is sad because she's dead.

"Oh."

"Yeah, because the next day she was gone."


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Divergent.**

I wake up by myself the next morning and take a shower, when I get out Leah is waiting for me, "Well good morning little Miss. Scandalous."

"Ha. How original." I'm still tired from the party last night, so my cheeks are flushing easily.

Leah smirks at me, "Come here. I'm going to do your makeup."

"I don't want makeup and I don't want him to think that I'm doing makeup just to impress him!" "Fine, but at least put some mascara on and cute clothes, I already picked something out." I look at my bed. Skinny jeans, combat boots, long sleeveless top. I can deal. I put my hair in an Abnegation sort of bun.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" I ask Leah. I'm starving and I'm sorry Samantha, but she's still in the shower, so I can't wait.

"I'm going to hang here and wait for Sam." But I can see her eyeing the boy's bunks.

"Okay, okay. See you later." And I walk out. As I walk out I get lost in thought. It really is amazing here, I knew that this was the place for me right when I walked in here and ran into Jennifer. I get to the cafeteria quicker than I anticipated and I'm probably going to be the only one here. But I'm not. Four and Six are also here. I go in line though, I don't know if they really want to hang out with me after last night.

"Jenny!" Six calls.

"Oh hey!" I say.

"Come and sit, you look a bit lost." Six says.

"Well no one was ready in the dorms and I was starving, so I decided that I would rather come down here alone and not be hungry than be hungry and grumpy and piss everyone off." They both laugh.

"So are you ready for today." Four asks.

"Well since I don't exactly know what's happening today, I guess I'd say no, but that doesn't sound very Dauntless." I say.

"Admitting that something is out of your control is a sign of bravery Jenny, always remember that. Just don't give up easily." Four says, but then says, "Well we better get going. We have to go set up the equipment for this. See you in a few." And they walk off.

After they walk off, my friends come in, but they only have a few minutes before we have to make our way to the room where they told us to meet them. Dauntless borns and Transfers are going to be trained together for now on. We're in a hallway and Four and Six are calling our names one at a time. I'm sitting next to Daniel hands entwined. There are only 4 of us left. Scratch that. Three, a Dauntless born just got called. 15 minutes later Daniel is called. "See you soon." I say.

"See you." It's just a Dauntless born and me left. 10 minutes later, she's called. Then it's my turn.

"Come in Jenny." Six says. I see a metal recliner and a machine next to it that Four seems to be messing with. "Sit down."

She takes out a huge needle, "I'm going to insert this needle and then you'll be put under a fear simulation to face your fear, okay?" I just nod. "Alright. Four and I will be able to watch it, here we go." She injects the serum into my neck and for a second I'm in total darkness.

I'm struggling against two Erudite guards, only I'm wearing all black and look younger, I know I'm on my way to Jeanine's office, I've been there hundreds of times. The guards knock three times. "Come in." Suddenly I hate that voice. "Ahhh you're here!"

"What am I doing here?" I ask.

"Well isn't it obvious? You're Divergent and I need a new test subject!"

"No I'm not!" I freaking out now.

"Well of course you are! Both your parents were. In fact, they were both very famous Divergents, your mother had 3 factions that she belonged to." Now I'm really scared.

"What are you going to do to me." I say in a small voice. I shouldn't sound small, I'm Dauntless!

"Well, we can't have you remembering anything from your past, now can we Gemma?" And just then two guards take hold of me, "No, my name is Jenny! Jenny!"

"I'm afraid not. You were born Gemma Eaton. Your parents are Tris and Tobias Eaton. But now you aren't. Good bye."

"No!" Then, I wake up.

I look up at Six and Four. They're looking at me with shocked faces. I jump off the chair, I don't know what to do. They're my parents, I know that now. But, but, how could this have happened to me?

Tris POV

I hook Jenny up to the fear simulation and just as she goes under I whisper, "Be brave." Just like Tobias did all those years ago. Then I turn to the screen.

She's in Erudite Headquarters, but now there's Jeanine, "You're Divergent. That's why we want you. To test on you until you turn 16." She tries to look brave, but then Jeanine brings in her identity, she's Jenny. An Erudite, but she's younger here and in all black, funny she looks familiar. Then Jeanine goes on about how her parents were famous Divergents. Then she says the name. Gemma. My Gemma. I look over at Tobias and see the same look in his eyes. Our baby is dead. A factionless man killed her. This can't be real.

She wakes up and looks at us, I think she's waiting for some sort of explanation, but we don't have one for her, she jumps out of the chair and runs to the hallway. I look over at Tobias and we both try to run after her. We don't want her to jump into the chasm. Right when we get out of the door we run straight into Uriah and Christina.

"Woah! Watch where you're going!" Uriah says, but then he sees the tears on Four's face and he backpaddles. "What's up."

"Let's go back to our place. Okay?" I say.

"Okay." Christina says. She keeps giving me weird glances, but we're almost to our apartment. So I won't have to deal with that for long. I'm holding onto Tobias' hand because I don't know what would happen if I didn't. I try to open the door to our apartment with our key, but fail. I give it to Tobias and the same happens to him Uriah and Christina share a look and Uriah takes the key.

"Now what's this all about?" Uriah asks.

"I don't exactly know where to begin." I say.

"I do." I look at Tobias. "We were watching Jenny's fear simulation. She was in Erudite Headquarters seeing Jeanine, but Jenny was younger and wearing all black. Jeanine was telling her why she was here. That she was here because she was Divergent and that she was going to be tested on and Jenny asked how Jeanine knew she was Divergent, she didn't even know she was Divergent. But then. But then Jeanine said the reason she knew is because she had two Divergent parents and she said our names and then called her Gemma." He says this in such a rush I'm surprised they heard him, but they did.

Uriah and Christina look shocked. "What?"

"I know." I say. "What do you think this could mean?"

"I think it means that she's your daughter and that everything that went down to make us believe she was dead was a set up." Uriah says.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"Go talk to her. She's probably really confused right now." Christina says. I nod.

"Let's go Four."

Gemma POV

So I guess I'll be going by Gemma now. I race down hallway after hallway, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going until I'm there. Daniel. I have to tell him, I doubt he'll believe me, but I still have to tell him.

"Woahh, Jenny! You almost knocked into me!" Daniel says.

"I have to talk to you." I say.

"Right now?" I nod my head really, really fast.

"Okay." I walk really fast. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk and Four and Six can't find us, do you know a place like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, in the chasm, come on." I follow him through a pathway in the chasm. This is perfect. "Okay, now what did you want to tell me."

"I'm nervous that you aren't going to believe me, because I barely believe it myself, I mean, how can this be true, when everyone has told you differently!?" I almost yell.

"Woah, Jenny. What is up, I've never seen you like this."

"Don't call me Jenny. That isn't my real name." He looks shocked.

"Then what is your real name?"

"Gemma." At that he starts to back away and tears start to fall down my face. "I didn't know! Jeanine used a forget serum on me! And faked me death! It's me, I still don't remember any of my memories, but it's me, I'm Jenny/Gemma, whatever! I'm me!" I plead.

"Just stay away Jenny, that is some sort of sick joke." He says and then runs off, I wish he didn't run so fast, I have no idea how do get out of here, then I hear other pairs of feet. I sit on a rock with my face turn away from the entrance.

They walk on either side of me and kneel down. I probably look pathetic, I'm crying and my hair is in my face, but then Six puts her hand on my hand and Four moves the hair from my eyes.

"Hey there." Four says, he looks like he's been crying too, but he's pulled it together.

"Hey to you too." I say back, trying to sound strong, but the sniffle doesn't help.

"Jenny-" Six starts.

"Don't call me that." I say. They look shocked. "That's the name that someone who took away my whole life gave me, call me by the name that my parents gave me, call me Gemma."

Daniel POV

I can't go to the dorms, so I go to my parent's apartment instead. Just dad's home. I slam the door.

"Son? What's wrong?" He asks.

"Girls! You think you can trust them with everything and then suddenly they just turn it against you!" I scream. He looks like he knows what's going on. "What?"

"Come here. I have to tell you something." I go and sit next to him on the couch. "Six and Four were doing the fear simulations today and when your girlfriend came up they found out that she had been kidnapped by the Erudite and was injected with a serum that made her forget all her prior memories. Everything. So if she told you that her real name was Gemma. She was telling the truth." I look up at him wide-eyed.

"Oh my god, Dad! What have I done! What if I ruined things with her!?"

"You probably didn't Daniel, it will be fine, she's probably talking with her parents right now, so don't go and find her, just wait, walk around the Pit for awhile. Find Jennifer and talk to her."

"Okay, thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it."


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys got your big reveal! God you guys have no idea how nervous I was writing that, I was literally shaking. **** Hope this chapter goes alright. I'm still not Veronica Roth if you think per chance in the last 24 hours Veronica Roth and I pulled a Freaky Friday on you. We didn't. Reviews are definitely welcome **

I still can't believe that I have parents all of a sudden. "So did anyone look for me." I'm kind of angry about this.

"Are you kidding?" Six, I mean my mom asks. "Most of Dauntless Compound was searching for you, but not as much as Uriah, Christina, Will, even Daniel and Jennifer helped, they were your best friends before you were kidnapped, you guys couldn't be separated! Always breaking the rules together at school." I smile at that, I can totally see that.

"What was my life like here?" I look up at my newly reinstated dad.

"Well, you were the toughest kid here, and I'm not even saying that because I'm your dad. Seriously. When you were 8 Uriah told you and Daniel about how he shot a muffin off of Marlene's head when we were initiates, I caught this look on both your faces, I knew something was going to happen. Later that day I see that my pellet gun is gone, so I go to the training room and just as I come in I see Daniel standing under the target with a muffin on his head and you shot it right off his head!" He looks up like he's trying not to cry. "I don't think I've ever been prouder in my life."

"I just wish I could remember." I say.

"Ah, but I think there's a way." My mom says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," She smiles. "Usually with this type of serum, it's an experimental serum, so they'll need an anecdote, right? Something to reverse the effects just incase something else goes wrong."

"So what do you plan on doing Tris?" My dad asks.

"Well to get Gem's memory back I suggest we break into the Erudite Headquarters and find that serum." My mom says.

"Isn't that a little bit dangerous?" I ask.

"Psh. We're Dauntless! Dangerous is our middle name girly!" My mom wears a huge smile, "Come on Tobias, we've got some planning to do!"

"Just a sec I want to talk to Gem for a second." I turns towards me. "Gemma, I just wanted to say that, well." I'd never seen him inarticulate, he's always so composed, but then I see tears swimming in his eyes, so I rush over to him and give him a hug, he's basically crushing me, but then he gets the strength to continue with what he was saying, "Gemma I missed you so much, I love you and I'm going to fight so that you can get your memories back." He releases his death grip on me and goes instructor Four on me, "Don't tell anyone, besides Daniel and Jennifer, because I'm pretty sure they already know, that we're your parents, okay? Seriously, it could be bad for your rankings." He gives me a small smile and turns, so that I'm left in the chasm by myself.

I walk around the Pit for a while, with no goal at all. But then I think, I'll get a tattoo. I walk into the tattoo parlor and this woman approaches me, "Hi, I'm Tori. Do you want a tattoo?"

"Yup!" I say.

"What do you want?" What do I want? I want something that connects me to my family, I noticed that my mother has ravens lined up her collarbone, I think I'll do that.

"I want three ravens, right here." Pointing to my collarbone and leading a path to my heart.

"Interesting." She says, "Here let's go to my station." She getting all her materials together, "So you never told me your name."

"Oh, well I just found out my real name today, actually." I say.

"And it is?"

"Gemma."

"What!? Do Tris, I mean Six and Four, know."

"Um. Yeah." I'm feeling a little awkward now. "That's why I'm getting these tattoo's I saw that my mom had these ravens on her collarbone, I want mine to represent our family reconnecting." I wasn't looking at her while I was saying this, but now I look back at her and she's on the verge of tears. "Are you okay?"

"Gemma. Oh my god. Okay, I'm focused, we'll chat after I'm done with your tattoos, okay?" I just nod. It doesn't hurt that much, I don't know what all the fuss is about. We make some chit chat during that time. I tell her how I found out during my fear simulation that I was given a serum that made me forget my past. "That's horrible Gems"

"Yeah, well. My mom and dad said they were going to fix it somehow, but right now I have to find Daniel and explain. Bye! It was nice to meet you!" I basically run out of the parlor and I'm not watching where I'm going and that becomes apparent when I slam head first into someone and that someone happens to be that person I was looking for. Daniel, he's hanging out with Jennifer at this moment though.

"Oh, hi." He says.

"Hi." I reply.

"I just want-" I start, but he says, "I'm sorry." At the same time.

"What?" I say. "I just kind of sprung it on you! You have nothing to be sorry about!"

"Jenny.." He starts.

"It's Gemma."

"Gemma? You aren't going to go by Jenny anymore?" Jennifer asks.

"No. Why would I want to keep a name that was made out of lies? I want to have the name that my parents picked out for me. That my friends called me my whole life." I smile at them.

"Well we didn't exactly call you Gemma…" Jennifer says.

"Yeah…" Daniel says.

"Wait. Then what did you call me?" I'm getting a little worried by the looks on their faces.

"We called you 'Penguin'"

"'Penguin'? May I ask why?"

Jennifer starts laughing, "It's the funniest story, you're the tiniest of the three of us, so you always had a hard time keeping up with us running around the pit. One day you got so fed up with us running off, that you saw one of the hills, got on your stomach and slid down. We thought it looked like a penguin. And it kind of stuck." Daniel and Jennifer burst out laughing, then after a while I join in.

"So you both know what happened then?" I say.

"Yeah, kind of." Daniel looks sobered. I know he's usually a happy go lucky type of kid, so I hate seeing him this way. He grabs my hand, "But would you mind telling us about what you know? That way we can start by telling you about yourself?"

"Let's go somewhere where us three can just talk alone." I say. "Is there anywhere we can do that?"

"Um. Yeah, we could probably just use my parents apartment, they're at work." Jennifer says.

"Hey Penguin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Want a piggy back ride?" Daniel asks.

"A what-?" And then all of a sudden I'm straddled on his back. I look over his head as he looks back.

"Now isn't this fun." He grins.

"Ha-ha." And give him a Spiderman/Jane kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am pretty sure this isn't that great of a chapter and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in the longest time! I've been in Arizona for my college orientation and then I drove back to Seattle! Okay so I'm graduating high school next week and I don't think Veronica Roth is, so therefore I'm not Veronica Roth and didn't write Divergent!**

I really do feel happy right now, the only thing that would make me feel even more happy would be getting my memories back, but as I ride on Daniel's back to Jennifer's parent's house I can't help but feel moderately content. I can't see Daniel's face, but I know that he's smiling too.

We get to Jennifer's place and just walk inside, "Okay so I'm not trying to pry, well I guess once you get your memories back you'll know what I'm like." She gives me a small smile.

"I think I already do." Then they look at me expectantly. "Okay, well, let me think of where to begin." I could start from when I was kidnapped I suppose or from finding out, kidnapped I guess, "So I don't remember you guys at all, but when I went for my fear simulation, the fear was loss of indentity, I was in Jeanine's office and she told me that I had been taken from my family and that I would no longer know who I was because she had developed a serum that would make me forget everything about my past." I look at them.

"So you never realized, you never hung out with other kids your age who would realize who you were?" Jennifer asks.

"I was home-schooled and rarely left Erudite Headquarters." I say. "My mom and dad just told me that they had been told a factionless man had killed me and a Candor woman had confirmed it even though no body had been found."

They both look at me sadly, "Well you have us now." Daniel says. Then he looks at his watch. "Oh we should probably get to bed, more fear simulations in the morning!"

Ugh, I wonder what that will bring, "Okay see you guys then!" I give Daniel a little kiss and we separate to our dorms.

Tris POV

Tobias and I lean over the railing to see Gemma, Daniel, and Jennifer together talking. It feels good to see them talking. Just then Daniel takes Gemma and throws her onto his back, they say something to each other and then kiss.

I see Tobias grip the railing, "I cannot believe that our little girl and Uriah's kid have a thing for each other."

I almost laugh, "Oh come on Tobias, he isn't a bad kid and you know that, he's probably the most normal and bravest of the Dauntless borns there is."

"Yeah, but it's Uriah's kid." I just laugh, we're quiet for a minute. "Do you think Uriah knows?"

"Uriah knows what?" Uriah comes striding over to us with Marlene, then looks down to see Gemma and Daniel kissing, "Well look at that!" Nudging Tobias, "Better get prepared, we might have the same grandchildren someday!"

Tobias looks incensed, but I touch his arm, "Now Uriah, they're a little young for that don't you think and plus Gemma hasn't even got her memories."

"Yeah, but look, they're in looooooovvve." He looks over at Marlene and Marlene just giggles. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to take Four home before he beats you up!" I wave over my shoulder. "Bye!"

Gemma POV

Simulations again. Great. I can tell that most of the initiates were affected by the simulations because some aren't sleeping, crying out into the night, or are biting their finger nails. I don't know what's wrong with me, but it didn't affect me like they did the others, maybe because I released all my feelings so much yesterday.

We sit in the same room as yesterday and I wait for my name to be called. I sit next to Daniel and I hold his hand and put my head on his shoulder until his name is called, he gives my hand a squeeze and then leaves.

"So what's going on between you and Daniel?" Leah asks.

"Um, well we're sort of going out." I say.

"What!? When did this happen? Oh I know it was probably after the party right? That 7 minutes in Heaven must have really gotten to you guys." She gives me a knowing look, then my dad calls her name.

There's only Jennifer, another Dauntless born and me left now.

The Dauntless born is called.

"Hey Jennifer?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me truthfully, what was my relationship with Daniel like before I went missing?"

She looks at me for a second and then says, "He kissed you. He absolutely adored you, when you weren't around he would sometimes ask me if you ever talked about him the same way and then when you went missing he was devastated, I mean we all were, but you should have seen him, he only talked to me, his parents, and our family friends." I just nod. Then the door opens.

"Jennifer." My mom calls out.

Jennifer turns around before going through the door, "He would do anything for you Gemma." Then I'm left alone with my own thoughts. I can't remember anything, but from what everyone is telling me, I must have been loved because I see all these different faces around me and they all smile at me, they're always warming me up. A few minutes later my dad calls me in.

I remember what happens now, the fear simulation, the serum. I start to breathe a little faster, my mom sticks me with the needle and plunges the serum into my system, "Okay Gemma, you know the system," Oh yes I do. "The serum with go into effect in 60 seconds. Be brave." Then the lights go out.

I'm in the room I'd go to once a week at Erudite Headquarters, but now I'm strapped down to the table, I look over and there are needles to the left of me and Jeanine and her usual assistant to the right. I know what happens next.

"Maybe this one will work this time." The man says.

"Hopefully." She plunges it into my neck. The another on the other side. Then another. Then another. Then one in my forehead. Then one in my arm. Then one in my leg. Until I'm covered in needles.

"What aren't any of these working!?" Jeanine yells.

"Maybe we should try again next week?" The man asks.

"Wait. One more." Jeanine walks towards me.

"No. No. Jeanine, No more needles, I can't stand it, look I already have needles everywhere , I can't take anymore." I say.

"Not everywhere." Then she opens one of the lids to my eyes and I'm back in the chair in the simulation room at Dauntless.

I look over at my mom and dad. My mom speaks first, "Is that what they really did to you back at Erudite?"

"Yes." I say, noting the tremor in my voice.

"Do you know who the man was?" My dad asks this time.

"No, I was never told his name." My dad and mom look at each other. "What?"

"That was your uncle. My brother, Caleb." My mom says.


	20. Chapter 20

"My uncle? Why the hell would he do that to me?" I ask frustrated.

"My brother doesn't exactly have the cleanest track record when it comes to betraying his family, so he probably had no qualms about kidnapping you, torturing you, and keeping you." She looks like she's about to cry, weird for her. "The horrible thing is, is that he came to your 'funeral.'" Adding in the air quotes. "Bastard."

My dad just looks incensed, "Tris, this is in. We have to go soon."

She nods, "Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow."

I'm just looking back and forth from them, "But what's your plan? You don't even know where the serum is!" I say.

"Doesn't matter. We're Dauntless." My dad says.

"That isn't an excuse!" Then I think. I have an aptitude for all 5 factions. "Let me be a distraction. I can go and say that I miss Erudite and working towards the greater good and get the serum." I look at both of them.

My mom just has tears in her eyes, "No. Because she'll just tighten her grip on you more, she'll basically hold you captive."

"I'll have to agree with your mother on this one, she won't let you go and we just got you back Gemma!"

I hop off the chair. "But then it will be like a wild goose chase. Not knowing what direction to go."

"Fine, compromise." My dad says looking at my mom. "We'll all go."

I leave the room to go find Daniel but am instead bombarded by Jeff and Mark, "You're doing a little too well for an Erudite." Mark says as he pushes me against the wall.

"Get off me." I say through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so, because you see I would really like to get that top position and that isn't going to happen if an Erudite keeps doing so well. So stop." Then he pulls my hair forward and then slams my head back on the wall just as my mom and dad are coming out of the simulation room, we lock eyes, but I just decide to continue on to the dorms to see my transfer friends.

I see Samantha and Leah talking, "Hey guys."

"Oh my gosh Jenny!" Leah says. I cringe at the name, I'd forgotten, they don't know about my secret yet.

"We haven't seen you in what feels like forever!" Samantha continues.

"Oh, yeah, I've kind of been hanging out with some of the Dauntless borns from the party, you remember Daniel and Jennifer."

"Of course. Daniel." Leah wiggles her eyebrows. I just roll mine. That's when the guys walk up.

"Well hello girls." Chris says.

"Hey." Leah says absent mindly. For some reason I think she's been looking for this type of drama and now that she's found it she isn't going to let it go. "So what have you guys been doing!?"

"Nothing like you've been thinking Leah! We've just been hanging out in the Pit with Jennifer and then eating cake!" I say with a slight blush.

"Mhmmm." Leah says.

"Oh my god! Girl talk!" Matt says.

"Right back at you!" Chris says giving him a high-five.

"This is serious guys, Jenny is getting into a relationship with a Dauntless born! It's kind of like a Romeo and Juliet story!" She looks all starry eyed.

"Not really." I say, I'm thinking that I'm actually Dauntless born but I say, "We're all going to be Dauntless in the end, so it doesn't really matter!"

"Sure it does, during initiation you aren't really supposed to interact with the Dauntless born." Then she says quietly just to me. "Though that rule is always broken."

"Whatever, let's go do something!" I say.

"Like what?" Samantha says, jeez I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Umm, yeah. You're right. Let's just get something to eat and then go to sleep." I say and get nods all around, all my fellow initiates are still reacting poorly to the simulations and it shows on their faces.

When we get into the cafeteria Daniel and Jennifer are there, all I want to do is run into his arms and stay there, but I need some restraint, because even though I've been seen with him I can't show that I'm totally attached to him, so I just go in line and pick up a piece of Dauntless cake and hamburger, then walk past him grazing his hand.

After that delicious dinner we walk back to the dorms and I don't know about the others but I immediately fall asleep, but for some reason, I wake up in the middle of the night. I decide that I might as well get a sip of water from the water fountain and just as my lips touch the water someone grabs me from behind.

I struggle and elbow the person in the gut, but it does no good, how come it isn't doing any good? I beat up everyone I went against in training! They're dragging me out of the dorms down the winding hallways of the Dauntless Compound, I need to concentrate, concentrate on how I can escape, obviously it is Jeff and Mark, who else could it be? Then I hear it, the rushing water of the chasm. _Oh no. _

"Wow, for winning all your fights, you are pretty pathetic right now." Mark says. Then I hear Jeff laugh. "This can go two ways big brain, we can throw you over the chasm or we can get something out of it." This is when I realize he has his hands on the elastic of my shorts. "Which would you prefer?" He gives me an evil grin. Who could be so evil?

"Oh she'll probably pick us getting something out of it, she seems like a slut." Jeff says. I am not a slut, his hand is covering my mouth, so I bite it when his hand is momentarily off my mouth I scream. That's when I feel the pain in my stomach, Mark just kicked me in the stomach.

"Okay, the hard way it is then." He starts by feeling me up, then moving his hands down and pulling my shorts off, I start crying, I can't help it. I just feel so violated, so helpless, I'm being straddled, not even that tightly, I'm just in shock. I can't even move, pathetic, if I survive this, I'll be so disgusted of myself. Mark has my underwear down to my knees just when I hear someone coming near us. "What the hell?"

"Gemma!" The person yells. Daniel. He starts beating up Jeff, but Mark decides that raping me isn't the answer anymore that killing me is the only answer now, he starts kicking me in the stomach, in the head, then lifts me up by the neck over the chasm and that's when Daniel knocks Mark to the ground and I just barely grab onto the railing of the chasm.

I see Mark running off and Daniel coming towards me, he lifts me up and then I realize that I don't have any pants on, my face would become red if I wasn't so shocked.

"Gemma, oh Gemma." He looks like he's about to cry.

"Daniel." And that's when I black out.

I wake up to the sound of multiple other breathes thinking that I'm in the transfer dorms, but then realizing that I'm actually in the Dauntless born dorms. I look next to me and see that I'm in Daniel's bed. I see that he's sleeping. I need to do something though so I shake him awake.

"Daniel, Daniel."

"Gemma, Gemma. I love you." He says half asleep that I doubt he even knew he was saying it.

"Daniel I want you to walk me to my parent's apartment."

"What?"

"Please. I want to tell them about this before morning comes. Okay?" I look at him pleadingly."

"Okay." We walk in silence all the way there, I know that he is extremely angry and at some point will beat the shit out of Mark and Jeff, but for now he's keeping his anger hidden.

When we reach my parent's door and knock I hear my dad say sleepily, "Zeke I will not have a drinking contest with you."

"Dad it's me." I say.

Then I hear him walking over and then opening over, "Gemma, what's wrong." Then he looks at Daniel.

"Daniel, you can go." I say. "I would really rather just talk with my parents alone about this."

"Okay." And then he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Just my dad is awake at that point but he turns on some lights and that wakes up mom, "What is it Tobias?"

"Gemma is here."

That wakes her up. "Gemma, what's wrong?"

That's when I burst into tears.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! It was the start of summer and work and blahhhhh! Anyways I'm not Veronica Roth and don't own Divergent. Hope you like the story and don't forget to review!**

Tris

I hear a knock on the door and immediately assume Zeke, "Tobias get the door it's probably Zeke."

"Mrghhhh." But he gets up anyways. "Zeke I will not have a drinking contest with you." But when he gets to the door I hear soft mutterings not boisterous like Zeke's voice, "Gemma, what's wrong?" And that's when I see Tobias coming over to me with Gemma.

"Gemma, what's wrong?" I ask.

She looks conflicted, like she doesn't know if coming here was the best idea, but I think that the first thought that came into her head was that something bad happened, go straight to my parents, but instead of explaining she bursts into tears.

Gemma

I thought I'd gotten a handle on my emotions, on the whole situation. I didn't feel like I wanted to cry when Daniel was around, but maybe that's because I use his strength when he's around. He just doesn't know it. I'm starting to feel more comfortable around my parents, but when I see their faces I realize how awkward it might be to tell them what happened and that I don't have the strength I once did. The strength they think I have from the stages of initiation, so I break down feeling disappointed in myself and feeling violated after being attacked.

"Gemma, you have to tell us what's wrong." My dad says.

I shake my head, but manage to get a few words out, "Mark…Jeff…chasm…almost raped me….Daniel." Then I lean my head on his shoulder, I can't feel this weak. I can't.

My dad and mom look at each other, then my mom gives my dad an almost imperceptible nod. "Gem, your mom suffered something similar to this during her initiation, but you know what?"

I look up, his eyes are so blue and filled with determination, "What?"

"She got through it and ended up getting first in her initiation class, so you'll just have to show them the same." My dad says. "But you need to keep your head down and show some weakness, otherwise they'll just keep targeting you."

"Pretend to be weak?" I laugh. "Have you not seen me for the last half hour? I've probably soaked your sheets with my tears!"

"The bravest of people cry under pressure, doesn't mean they aren't brave, just means they admit that there are some things that they can't handle and that is brave of them." My mom smiles at me.

"Okay." I say.

"Let me check your injuries." Dad says. He lifts my shirt a little and sees that it's already bandaged, I'm surprised as well.

"Huh, I guess Daniel bandaged me up while I blacked out." I say, "Nice of him." I say with a smile.

"You can stay here for the night Gemma." My mother says.

"Where will I sleep?" I ask.

"Well, we still have your old room if you want to sleep there." Mom suggests.

"Sounds good." I walk back with my mom to a room with a bed, dresser, and desk, but the room is decorated, decorated with all sorts of posters and pictures, I can't help but stare.

"You were always very curious about the world" pointing to a picture of what I remember learning was a place called Africa and then you took millions of pictures with Daniel and Jennifer. You drove Eric crazy!" She leaves after that.

I don't go to sleep no matter how much my head protests I stay up for a little longer and look at all the pictures on the wall. _Did I really imagine myself wanting to go to Australia someday? _I think when I see a picture of a man and a kangaroo. I see a picture of Daniel and I in the Pit just hanging out eating Dauntless cake, it makes me laugh, but then wince because of my injuries. Time for sleep.

I don't dream about getting attacked, no. I dream about being saved, I dream about Daniel always being there for me. Keeping me protected underneath his arms, it sounds sappy but it makes me happy.

Tris

Our baby, Gemma, she suffered the same fate, almost a worse fate that I did! I turn over to look at Tobias and see that he has silent tears streaming down his face, he didn't take the news very well but he isn't one to voice his feelings.

"C'mere." I say to him and I pull him into a hug, I know that he needs my strength, but I also need his.

"We're going to go to Erudite tomorrow, get the serum so that we can get Gemma's memories back." He says with fierce determination in his voice."

"Of course Tobias. We can't just have her running around the compound with no memories of who her family is." Then I think. "But we can't let her go with us, right?"

"Right, she's going to hate us though."

"I know, so when should we leave?"

"At Four, then we'll tell the others."

"Sounds good." And with that we fall asleep.

It seems like seconds later that we wake up to the softest alarm we own, we don't want Gemma accidentally waking up.

"Tobias we need to leave a note for her, what should we say?"

He grabs a piece of paper and pen and writes something down, "Be brave, love mom and dad."

"That's perfect." I say.

"Thanks." He says. "Now come on we need to get the rest of the gang up." When we get out of our apartment we see that Daniel is slumped outside of it.

"Daniel?" I ask shoving his shoulder a little.

"Gemma are you okay?" Daniel asks.

"Ugh, Daniel what are you doing here? Why didn't you go back to the dorms, yes Gemma is fine, she's inside our apartment." Tobias says.

"I just couldn't. I mean I knew you guys were there, but…" I know what he means.

"Okay, but you should probably go back to the dorms now."

"Where are you guys going? Isn't it really early?" Checking his watch.

"Early morning prank on your dad." Tobias says stiffly. "We're going to go put an elastic around the sprayer on the faucet."

"Sounds fun, I'll have to try that on one of my friends when they get their own place."

"See you Daniel!" I say and Tobias and I run to Uriah's apartment.

"Uriah, URIAH! Marlene!"

A tired looking Uriah opens the door, "What?"

"Ready to get Gemma's memories back?

He perks up at that, "Hell yeah!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I am not Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent! Thank you guys for reviewing! **

I wake up to a quiet house and it what used to be my old bed. _Why is it so quiet? We should be getting ready to go to Erudite. _I think. But then I really think about it and rush to the kitchen and find a note, "Be brave."

"You guys cannot do this to me!" I nearly scream. I rush out the door making it my mission to find Daniel and Jennifer.

I run down the narrow passages of the compound and through the Pit and finally reach the Dauntless born dorms and they're all still sleeping except for Daniel, "Daniel!"

"Gemma?" He looks confused.

"They left me! My parents they left to go to Erudite Headquarters without me!" I walk over to Jennifer's bunk and shake her awake she mumbles something about throwing knives at clothes.

"Jennifer, Jennifer! Wake up!" I say.

"Why? It's our day off!"

"What if I offered to take you to Erudite Headquarters?" I say and both Daniel and Jennifer look at me skeptically.

"We aren't supposed to leave the compound without a Dauntless member." Daniel says.

We start walking out of the dorms, "They left me! We have to go after to help, they don't even know where they're going! I'm going no matter what."

Jennifer and Daniel look at each other and Jennifer finally answers, "Fine, we'll go, but we have to go now, because who knows how long they've been gone?"

"I think I might know the answer to that." Daniel says.

I look at him carefully, "Why do you say that Daniel?"

"Well I was sleeping outside your door and your parents came bursting out early this morning, they saw me and told me to go back to the dorms while they pranked my dad, obviously now I know they weren't going to go prank my dad."

"So they could potentially already have it?" Jennifer says.

"Maybe, but they would have to be careful to get into Erudite Headquarters, right? A bunch of Dauntless wouldn't go unnoticed." I say.

We all think for a second before Jennifer bursts out, "We can wear Erudite clothing!"

"Great idea Jennifer," Daniel rolls his eyes. "Now where are we supposed to get Erudite clothing?"

"The costume store, duh!" Jennifer says and then we all start running towards that part of the Pit, we get there just as the owner of the shop is opening the door.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The owner asks.

"We want to see what we would look like dressed like some Erudite, can we see your Erudite costumes?" The owner walks us to the back and shows us many different outfits, but we finally all decide on black pants and plain blue shirts.

"Let's go catch a train to Erudite." I say.

Tris POV

There are 6 of us going: Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and I. More people heard about our little escapade, but we had to limit the amount to make it less suspicious than it already is. It's nearly 6:30 by the time we leave, later than I wanted to leave.

We reach the train platform and Tobias takes my hand, "What are you thinking about?"

"Gemma, of course." I nudge him. "We've got to get this for her."

"Tris, we will." He looks up. "Look there's the train." We all start running along side the train and hop inside the same car.

"So what's the plan?" Christina asks. "I'm pretty sure it isn't a good idea for 6 Dauntless to storm Erudite."

"That's what we were thinking about." Tobias say and pulls out maps of Erudite. "There are multiple entrances to the main building of Erudite where all their records are stored, so if each of us took an entrance we could possibly find where it's hidden."

Will interrupts, "I think that we should visit my sister first."

"Will as much as you may miss your family I don't think this is the best time." Tobias says patiently.

"No, Cara works closely with Jeanine she may know something about this serum we're looking blindly for."

I look at Tobias, "I think it's a good idea Tobias, wouldn't she be at work Will?"

"No, she got a few weeks off because of initiation, so she'll hopefully be at her house."

"We're here." Christina says and we all start jumping off the train.

Will leads us through Erudite and surprisingly we only get a few odd stares we start walking through a more residential area and when we get to one of the larger houses on the street Will turns and knocks, "Coming!" Then the locks turn and I see the woman that accused my mother of hoarding food during my initiation.

"Hello Cara." Will says.

"What's up?" She says. "I assume this isn't just a friendly call if you brought a few friends along."

"No, can we come in?"

She sticks her head out the door and looks up and down the street, "Yeah, hurry up and get in." She locks the doors and pulls down the curtains, "Now tell me."

"Do you know anything about Jeanine using a serum that made a little forget her whole life a few years back?" Will asks.

"Yes." She says.

"What?! Cara how could you let that happen?" Will asks.

"Jeanine said that she was a factionless girl and it was better that she would forget, the little girl was a very good friend of me, I'm really sad that she left us." Cara says.

"What was her name?" Will asks.

"Jenny." We all suck in a collective breath and she notices. "What?"

"Well Cara, Jenny wasn't a factionless girl she was Tris and Four's daughter." Will says.

Cara looks shocked, "So that means she transferred to Dauntless and found you?" We nod. "Well that's good! What's the problem?"

"We want to get her memories back." I say.

"Oh." Cara says.

"Oh?" Will says.

"Well there is a serum to reverse it, I'm not saying that there isn't." She looks nervous.

"But…" I prompt, I'm sick of beating around the bush.

"But, well you're going to have to get into Erudite Headquarters! And before you guys say anything, it isn't as easy as it used to be to get into."

"What do you mean?" I ask.


	23. Chapter 23

**Seriously didn't realize that the cliffhanger I left was that big of a deal, but I guess it was…I'm going to leave you hanging for just a teensy weensy more, because we're going back to Gemma's POV. ** **I'm not Veronica Roth, I don't own Divergent! Okay and I'm sorry but this feels a bit like filler, but I promise next chapter will be better!**

Gemma POV

Daniel, Jennifer, and I spent the whole train ride devising a plan on what we would do to get the serum once we got into Erudite Headquarters. Daniel and Jennifer have never been to Erudite Headquarters so it's going to be difficult enough meanuvering them through the hallways let alone through the new security system.

"So we're wearing Erudite clothing, all we have to do is walk into their main building and act like we belong, right?"

I shake my head, "It isn't that simple anymore. Knowledge used to be free to everyone, so that would have worked before, but now knowledge has to be _earned_." They give me blank looks, "With each level of the building you penetrate you have to answer a question and the questions get more and more difficult."

"Crap." Daniel says.

"Yeah." I reply. I start thinking of how I could get the serum and think, "Aha! I know who could help us! My friend Cara! She works close to Jeanine and is super smart!"

"Okay let's try that, we're almost there, so let's get ready to jump." Jennifer says, she grabs my hand and with my other hand I grab Daniel's hand and we jump.

We don't look any different than other Erudite, but we keep our heads down nonetheless, "Her house is this way." And my two friends follow a step behind me. Instead of living in apartments like a lot of other Erudite that see having a larger house and more land as insensible, Cara has both, she uses the land for growing her own breeds of plants and her house has all her different gadgets. I would always go over to her house to try those gadgets out when Jeanine wasn't home.

"We're almost there." I whisper to the people behind me, we walk up the driveway of Cara's house and I knock on the door.

Tris POV

"What do you mean it isn't as easy to get in as it was before?" I ask Cara.

Cara looks nervous, like it might be her fault that this is happening, "The new security is that you have to answer questions to get passed each level."

"What?" Christina asks.

"What type of questions?" Tobias asks.

Cara is about to answer when there is a knock on the door, "Hide, you need to hide. It may seem odd, but you need to hide." She looks at each one of us with urgency in her eyes that we do as we're told.

Cara walks over to the door and at first all I hear is a small argument, but then Cara leads the people into the living room where we just were, I can't see them, but now I can make out their conversation.

"What are you doing here Jenny?" _Gemma's here? _Crap. I look over at Tobias to see if he got what I did.

"It isn't Jenny, it's Gemma. And this is Jennifer and Daniel, we need to get to the library so that we can obtain the serum that can counteract the serum that made me forget all my memories."

It's quiet for a minute, "What do you need me for Gemma?"

"You know how the security is at Erudite, I'm 16. I don't think I'd know all the answers to get through to where we'd need to go. I need your intelligence, Cara." Gemma's trying to flatter Cara, nice.

"I don't know Gemma. It would seriously upset your mom."

"Which one? The one that destroyed my memories or the one that left me at Dauntless to get them back?" Cara hesitates. "Cara. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" It is so obvious that she is lying.

"You forget Cara that I have an aptitude for Candor." She says, then all of a sudden I hear feet coming towards our hiding place and Gemma's face looking down at me.

"Hi sweetie." I say with a smile on my face.

Gemma POV

"I told you not to leave me!" I fume at my parents. "I told you that you would be going in blind, not knowing what to do!"

"Look Gems, we were only doing what we thought was best for you. You were pretty banged up yesterday." My dad says with a sincere look on his face that I almost give in.

"I really don't care how 'banged up' I get! You guys shouldn't have left, because if one thing went wrong Jeanine would have caught you, killed you, or tortured you and I just got you back. So no, I'm not going to let that happen." I say, and then I look around and realize that everyone is looking at me so my face heats up and I scratch the back of my neck.

"What do you suggest we do next Gemma?" My mom asks.

I look up at her, is she seriously giving me this responsibility? "I suggest that each of us pair up and take a level of the library, that way someone will be with us to help with questions." I say.

"Sounds reasonable." It's then that I wonder if my mother got an aptitude for Erudite as well as Dauntless and Abnegation.

"Let's get going." Uriah says.

"Umm, Dad." Daniel says.

"What?" Uriah ask.

"You kind of look like the Erudite version of a pansycake." Daniel says.

Uriah just stares at Daniel, "You. Used. The. Word. Pansycake!"

"Yeah Dad it isn't a big deal, so Cara do you have any blue clothing that these Dauntless can wear?"

"Of course."

"Now let's pair off." My dad says.

**Guys! Check out my other work too, especially Backpacking, I'm writing with this other chick and it's her first time writing, so it's going to be super special! Happy Reading! 3 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay! Next chapter! So I'm not Veronica Roth, I wish I were, she's an absolute genius, right? I don't own Divergent. Happy reading guys!**

There was a lot of arguing as to who should be paired off with me, some said it would be most logical that I be paired with Cara since we both know the system the best, but my parents and Daniel all want me with them.

"Gemma and I know the building better than any of you, it only makes sense that we go together." Cara says, they've been going at it for about half an hour, so I've decided to sit on Cara's firm couch, fluffy couches are considered illogical since they don't give your body any support.

"Exactly! It would be better to split you up so we have one of you with one us." My dad gestures to him and my mom.

Cara's eyebrows furrow together so that there is a crease there, "Fine. Now which of the two of you is going to take her?"

"Me." They both say at the same time. Great another half hour debate.

"_Stop it._" I snap. "We're wasting time, sorry dad, but mom is going to come with me, she is lighter on her feet."

The stare at me for a second then my dad says, "She's right, okay everyone let's change into our Erudite gear."

You can see the disgusted looks on their faces when they put on the blue clothing, but they don't say anything, because they know it is a necessity.

"Okay, let's start walking." I say. I'm really nervous to see Jeanine again, because I'm pretty sure the serum is probably going to be in her office no matter what the others say. "Does everyone have their walkie talkies?" Every pair holds up one.

We're walking through the main square of Erudite, but no one gives us a second glance or wonders what we're up to, but we are still cautious, because even though the Dauntless are known for rash decisions it takes strategy and awareness when fighting your enemies.

You don't need to answer a question when you enter the first floor of the library, but as we try to enter the elevator a voice speaks to us, "What was dwarf planet was once considered an actual planet?"

"Sometimes the questions you have to type the answer in or it's multiple choice," I explain. "This one happens to be that you have to type in the answer, I know the answer, but for practice, who know the answer?" I ask and look around at them.

"Pluto." Jennifer says.

I type it in and the elevator unlocks, "You only get three chances for the type in the answer questions and two for the multiple choices, so think it through." I say. "Who is getting off on the 2nd floor?"

Daniel and Jennifer raise their hands and before I can tell them more about what will happen Cara cuts in, "Your question shouldn't be too difficult, but if you can't figure it out use your walkie talkie to contact us." Shaking her walkie talkie as she talks.

"Sounds good." Jennifer says and just as she does the elevator makes a 'ding' noise signaling them that it's time for them to get off.

"Time to go, good luck, this floor is mostly files, but if you happen to find anything you know what to do."

I look at Daniel and mouth, "Goodbye." To him and I don't know what he was going to say back because the elevator doors separate us after that.

I feel stricken, I know that everyone will be alright. It's a simple mission. Just grab the serum and get the hell out of Erudite, but I don't know what Jeanine would do to us if she found out we were here.

Christina and Will get off the next floor and we heed the same warning to them that we did to Daniel and Jennifer.

Uriah and Marlene are on the next floor, their floor is mostly medical supplies so I'm not sure there will be many experimental serums on their floor.

It's just when we drop Uriah and Marlene off that we receive a message from Daniel and Jennifer, "Hello, hello? Is anyone there?"

"Gemma here, what's the problem?" I ask.

"We're stuck on a question. You didn't say there were multiple questions on a floor!"

"Ah, yes. Well I didn't think it was that big of an issue. What's the question?"

"What language do they speak in the Netherlands?" Jennifer says.

_Language in the Netherlands? Most people think it's Netherlandish, or Danish or something ridiculous, but it's actually, _"Dutch." I say.

"Thanks, you're a life saver…literally." Jennifer says.

The next floor is for Cara and my dad to get off on, my dad turns to me and gives me a hug, "Good luck." He gives my mom a peck on the lips and walks out of the elevator before he can change his mind.

Cara looks at me, "This level holds a lot of low class serums so it may be on here, I'll keep you informed."

"That may not be the best idea." I say. She looks at me curiously. "I mean we might have to be sneaky." I try being articulate, but I'm nervous.

She nods, "Okay Gemma. See you soon." And the elevator door closes between us.

It's just my mom and I left now, "You nervous?" She asks.

"No." I say.

She smirks, "Maybe you were cut out for Candor. Because you're a terrible liar!"

"I could never tell the truth all the time." We're silent for a second and as our elevator 'dings' I ask, "Are you nervous?"

She thinks about her answer, "My determination is overpowering my nervousness right now, because I feel that it is unfair that you've lost your life and I want you to get your life back. I'm mad and I'm determined." She gets a glint in her eyes. "A wicked and dangerous pair for me."

I let out a nervous giggle, "Here we are." And the doors open to a long hallway with multiple doors.


End file.
